Todesserliebe
by Eisprinzessin Narzissa Malfoy
Summary: Die 70er Jahre was sagt uns das? Richtig, die Todesser steigen auf und es ist die Zeit in der viele Charas, die bei JKR Eltern sind, selbst jung sind. Genau wie Lucius und Narzissa. Was sagen uns die 70er noch? Sie sind wild, hemmungs und erbarmungslo
1. Ein neuer Anfang

**Titel:**_ Todesserliebe (vorläufiger Titel)_  
**Autor:**_ Narzissa Malfoy, anderswo auch bekannt als Quenya oder Kendrad_   
**Beta:**_ coconut aus dem Harry Potter Fanclub_   
**Disclaimer:**_ Die Figuren gehören alle J.K.R. genauso wie bestimmte Organisationen und Orte. Ich habe den Figuren nur ein paar andere Gedanken in die Köpfe gesetzt _   
**Warning:**_ kein Slash, es ist eine FF über Todesser, ich denke jeder weis was diese tun._  
**Rating:**_ ich habe erst einmal P12 ausgewählt, immerhin schauen auch schon Grundschüler The Ring oder so...viel. änder ich's nochmal ;)_  
**Status:**_ In Arbeit_  
**Zusammenfassung:**_ Die 70er Jahre - was sagt uns das? - Richtig, die Todesser steigen auf und es ist die Zeit in der viele Charas, die bei JKR Eltern sind, selbst jung sind. Genau wie Lucius und Narzissa. Was sagen uns die 70er noch? - Sie sind wild, hemmungs - und erbarmungslos, chaotisch aber angenehm. Wie konnte ein reicher Mann wie Lucius Malfoy nur auf ein Mädchen aus einer in Schande gefallenen Zaubererfamilie - Narzissa - aufmerksam werden? Hier findet ihr die Antwort! _  
**Paaring:**_ Narziss Black(Malfoy)/Lucius Malfoy_

**1. Ein neuer Anfang  
**  
Narzissa Black wühlte in ihrem Kleiderschrank herum, sie musste etwas Elegantes oder Schlichtes finden, denn heute war ein großer Tag, in mehreren Hinsichten.

Gerade erst vor einer Stunde hatte sie den Tropfenden Kessel verlassen, wo sie sich mit einer alten Schulfreundin getroffen hatte. „Alt" wahrhaftig, denn Cecilia Caetani war schon 1974 nach ihren ZAGs von der Hogwartsschule gegangen. Nicht etwa, weil sie besonders schlechte Noten gehabt hatte – nein, sie war eigentlich immer eine gute Durchschnittsschülerin gewesen - Cecilia hatte die Schule aufgrund ihrer außerordentlichen Schönheit verlassen, denn bereits im Alter von 16 Jahren hatte sie angefangen, für die Mode der Zaubererwelt zu modeln. Nach ihrem Abgang von der Schule bekam sie Privatunterricht, schließlich brauchte sie einen ordentlichen Abschluss.

Das Aussehen hatte Cecilia ihrer italienischen Mutter zu verdanken - natürlich waren ihre Eltern Zauberer, sonst hätte sich Narzissa wohl kaum mit ihr angefreundet.

Bald darauf hatte sich Cecilia mit einem steinalten und besonders reichen Zauberer vermählt, der jedoch ein halbes Jahr später von uns gegangen war. Narzissa vermutete, dass Cecilia hier ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte. Immerhin stammten beide Mädchen aus dem Hause Slytherins, dessen Schüler bekanntlich als hinterlistig, kaltherzig und fies bezeichnet werden. 

In der ersten Klasse waren die Beiden noch richtig dicke Freundinnen gewesen, doch bald war Cecilia viel hübscher geworden, als Narzissa und fing immer mehr bewundernde und anerkennende Blicke der Jungen, aus ihrem Jahrgang, ein.

In ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts, Cecilia war schon 15, Narzissa noch 14, bekam die hübsche Hexe ihre ersten Gelegenheiten für namhafte Läden zu modeln, z.B. Madam Malkin's.

Narzissa war schon ein wenig eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundin, aber vielmehr war sie traurig, dass Cecilia nun mehr mit älteren Slytherinmädchen rumhing, als mit ihr – dennoch bleib der Ton zwischen den Beiden freundlich.

Über den Sommer wurde jedoch vieles anders, Narzissa holte in Sachen Schönheit auf, auch wenn sie nicht an ihre Freundin rankam. Cecilia hingegen, verabredete sich zunehmend mit Jungen aus den oberen Klassen und es hieß, dass viele sie näher „kennen lernten".

Als Cecilia dann weg war, war Narzissa allein, zwar schrieben sie sich Eulen und sahen sich in den großen Ferien, aber ihre Wege trennten sich.

Cecilia interessierte sich für Mode, Make-up und Männer. Sie schien nach ein fröhliches, lebensfrohes Mädchen zu sein – das genaue Gegenteil von Narzissa, deren Seele mit der Zeit immer dunkler wurde. Narzissas Hang zur schwarzen Magie verstärkte sich, sie fing an Bücher über schwarze Magie zu lesen und diese auch anzuwenden, teilweise war diese wirklich viel effektiver als weiße Magie. In Slytherin war sie eine Einzelgängerin geworden, sie hatte zwar immer noch Kontakt zu anderen Schülern, dieser war jedoch nur oberflächlich.

Sie lernte einen Jungen kennen der in derselben Klassenstufe war wie Sirius Black, ihr Cousin und Muggelfreund. Dieser Severus Snape schien nur aus dunkler Magie zu bestehen, vielleicht war es gerade das, was sie an ihm so faszinierte. Snape und Narzissa fanden schnell ein Thema worüber sie stundenlang reden konnten, sie entwickelten sogar einige sehr wirksame schwarzmagische Flüche, aber aus dieser flüchtigen Bekanntschaft wurde nie mehr.

Naja, aber dies tat jetzt auch nichts zur Sache – es läutete, jemand war an der Tür – kurz darauf stand Narzissa wieder vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und ließ sich von ihrer älteren Schwester Bellatrix, bezüglich Kleiderwahl, beraten. Beide waren schon sehr aufgeregt, denn in wenigen Stunden würde ein Ritual beginnen, ein Ritual der Todesser, ein sehr bedeutendes für die beiden Schwestern.

Bellatrix Black war schon kurz nach ihrem Hogwartsabschluss den Todessern beigetreten. Allerdings wurde Bellatrix bei ihrer Aufnahme in die Reihen Voldemorts nicht gebrandmarkt, wie die anderen Todesser auch. Aus irgendeinem unergründlichen Anlass hatte sie das dunkle Mal nicht bekommen. Am ehesten konnte man aber vermuten, dass Voldemort nicht so viel Vertrauen in das weibliche Geschlecht legte. Wahrscheinlich war er einer derjenigen, die glaubten, dass Frauen nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig und zuverlässig waren. Dies traf sicher auf viele Hexen zu, aber bestimmt nicht auf Bellatrix, denn sie war dem Dunklen Lord voll und ganz ergeben – nie würde sie es wagen ihm zu widersprechen oder sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen.

Mittlerweile hatte sie es schon in den engeren Kreis des Dunklen Lords geschafft, in dem sie, bis jetzt, die einzige Frau war. Es gab jedoch noch einen weiteren, noch engeren, Kreis um den Dunklen Lord, der der engeren Vertrauten. Zu diesem gehörte Bellatrix nur so halb dazu, zum einen durfte sie sich als enger Vertrauter nennen, weil ihr Verlobter, Rudolphus Lestrange auch einer war und zum anderen durfte sie sich wieder nicht dazu zählen, da sie das Dunkle Mal nicht auf ihrem Arm trug.

Zu Zeiten Hogwarts waren Rudolphus und Bellatrix im selben Jahrgang – er war sehr groß, hatte schwarz-braune, ordentlich geschnittene Haare und war genauso alt wie seine Verlobte – 22 Jahre.  
Rudolphus und Bellatrix wohnten in einem kleinen, düsteren Einfamilienhaus in einem Vorort Londons.

Im vergangenen Jahr waren Bellatrix' und Narzissas Eltern, im hohen Alter, verstorben. Früher schien die Karriere wichtiger gewesen zu sein, als das Kinderbekommen, denn das Ehepaar Black hatte mit der Familienplanung bis zum letzten Augenblick gewartet.  
Allerdings standen die beiden Schwestern ihren Eltern nicht sehr nahe, da sie ein sehr strenges Elternhaus genossen hatten. Die zwei hatten noch eine ältere Schwester, Andromeda, sie war bereits 28 und hatte eine Tochter. Andromeda war jedoch aus der Familie verstoßen worden, da sie einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hatte und bald darauf ein Baby von ihm bekam. Narzissa und Bellatrix hatten sich ebenfalls von ihr abgewendet, da sie eine Abscheu gegenüber Schlammblüter hegten.

Die Familie Black war einst eine der reichsten und angesehensten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens, aber dann hatte sich der Familienzweig hoch verschuldet, der Reichtum sank und damit auch ihr Ruf. Und als dann auch noch die Vermählung Andromedas mit einem Muggelstämmigen an die Öffentlichkeit kam, sank die Beliebtheitsskala der Familie auf den Nullpunkt.

Der Bruder ihres Vaters, hatte zwei Söhne Sirius und Regulus. Wobei Sirius, durch sein Verhalten, auch kurz davor war, von seiner Familie verstoßen zu werden. Ihnen ging es ebenfalls nicht besonders gut, aber immer noch besser.

Narzissa und Bellatrix hatten sich darauf geeinigt das große Elternhaus zu verkaufen und das Geld unter sich aufzuteilen, Andromeda bekam nichts, außer einer Karte, wann und wo die Beerdigung stattfinden würde.

Bellatrix arbeitete nicht da sie fast die ganze Zeit Aufträge für Voldemort erledigte und so kam ihr das Geld ganz gelegen.

Narzissa hatte sich eine kleine Wohnung gemietet, und begann eine Ausbildung bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstand, dies war ein Stand eines großen und angesehenen Bekleidungsgeschäfts. Sie beriet Kunden und schneiderte sogar ein wenig.

So, nun aber zurück zum Ritual.

Heute wird Narzissa in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen, aber nur wenn sie eine Art Aufnahmeprüfung besteht. Sollte dies der Fall sein, würde Bellatrix das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen.

Bellatrix hatte sie vorgewarnt, dass der Lord bei Frauen strenger war, es könnte sogar sein, dass er sie die Kleider wegzaubern ließ, nur um zu sehen, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Auch wurde sie von ihrer Schwester darauf hingewiesen, dass sie oft die Wunden der Männer versorgen musste oder ihnen zu Unterhaltung dienen sollte.

Aber Narzissa war bereit. Sie wollte eine Todesserin werden, auch wenn sie nicht sofort das Mal bekam.

_Und dies war der erste Streich, bisher habe ich 6 von X-Kapiteln on.   
seid doch so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein Review hundeblick aufsetz  
Dann gibts bestimmt auch bald das nächste Kapitel :)_


	2. Aufnahmeprüfung

Na da ist mir doch eine Supertreueleserin geblieben 

Ich hoffe, dass sich auch demnächst alle Schwarzleser mit einem (oder aus zwei) Reviews bekennen

**Die Aufnahmeprüfung**

Narzissa und Bellatrix apparierten in einen dunklen Wald, mit zügigen Schritten liefen sie auf eine Lichtung zu, dann blieben die zwei stehen. Leicht beunruhigt sahen sich die Schwestern um, es war noch niemand da, aber das bedeutete nichts, schließlich waren sie um zehn Minuten zu früh da…

Beide waren ziemlich aufgeregt, man konnte ihnen ihre Aufregung ansehen, besonders Narzissa, ihr blasses Gesicht, hatte eine noch fahlere Farbe bekommen.

Nun standen sie da, keine der beiden sagte etwas und die Minuten verstrichen wie Jahre. Mit jeder Minute die verging wurde Narzissa noch unruhiger - das Ritual rückte immer näher.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, verkündete ein Plopp nach dem anderen, dass, um sie herum, viele Zauberer auftauchten. Alle trugen schwarze Umhänge, wie die beiden jungen Frauen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen waren alle maskiert und trugen schwarze Kapuzen – Todesser.

Sie stellten sich in einem großen Kreis auf, einige nickten den Beiden zu.

Narzissa war noch blasser geworden, ihre helle Haut und das blonde Haar leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Nervös sah sie zu ihrer Schwester – Bella sah aus, als würde sie an Narzissas Fähigkeiten zweifeln.

Noch ein Plopp, dies musste der dunkle Lord sein, groß und dünn. Alle Zauberer auf der Lichtung verneigten sich vor ihm. Narzissa ebenfalls und besonders tief.

„Guten Abend Todesser", hallte Voldemorts Stimme über die Lichtung, „Ah, da weiß jemand wie man sich benimmt."

Voldemort war vor Narzissa stehen geblieben und deutete ihr aufzustehen.

Narzissas Herz pochte bis zum Hals, aber die erste ‚Aufgabe' war gemeistert.

Nun fragte der Dunkle Lord sie nach Namen, Alter, Wohnort, Tätigkeit, in welchem Haus sie in Hogwarts gewesen war und aus welchem Grund sie ein Todesser werden wollte. Narzissa antwortete brav auf seine Fragen - Voldemort schien zufrieden zu sein. Doch so ganz hatte sie ihn noch nicht überzeugt, er meinte es wäre Zeit für eine Prüfung…

„Nun dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie sich Miss Black verhält, wenn wir ihr die Kleider wegnehmen!", Voldemort lachte dreckig, die Todesser stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein. Und im selben Augenblick stand Narzissa in Unterwäsche da, sie wusste, wenn Bellatrix sie nicht vorgewarnt hätte, dass sie weitaus panischer reagiert hätte. Aber so zucke sie nur kurz zusammen.

Narzissa musste sich nicht für ihren Körper schämen, sie war recht groß und dünn, aber sie war kein Hungerhacken, sondern hatte leichte Kurven, genau da wo sie hingehörten. Mit ihrer hellen Haut sah sie aus wie ein Geist, allerdings missfiel es ihr gerade gewaltig, dass sie einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH und einen Tanga trug, denn einige Todesser machten „Ah" und „Oh" oder stöhnten lustvoll auf.

Narzissa strafte sich, dass sie nicht in Panik geriet - der dunkle Lord schien leicht verdattert zu sein. Er wies die lüsternen Männer scharf zurück und meinte, dass Narzissa sich jetzt mit einem Todesser duellieren sollte. Er wählte ein großes stämmiges Muskelpaket von Zauberer aus.

Bella die mittlerweile auch im Kreis ihren Platz eingenommen hatte, grinste in sich hinein. Mit diesem Goyle würde Zissa problemlos fertig werden.

Doch Narzissa wusste nicht, dass Goyle zu den schlechtesten Zauberern gehörte und so hatte sie ein bisschen Angst vor diesem Riesen von Todesser. Außerdem fand sie es auch nicht besonders hilfreich, dass sie immer noch in Unterwäsche da stand, es wurde langsam kalt. Aber sie wagte nicht nach ihrem Umhang zu fragen.

Dann verneigte sich Goyle und Narzissa voreinander, beide zogen die Zauberstäbe.

Goyle wollte gerade seinen Mund auf machen, doch Narzissa war viel schneller.

„Stupor!", rief sie und Goyle kippte um.

Einige Todesser applaudierten, besonders Bella und deren Verlobter.

Voldemort gestand sich innerlich ein, dass er dieses zierliche Wesen, da vor ihm, unterschätzt haben muss.

„Sei ehrlich, Black", fuhr er sie an, „war es schwer für dich?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich es so schnell schaffen würde", antwortete Narzissa wahrheitsgemäß.

Der Lord nickte, dann rief er „Lucius!"

Ein großer, anscheinend gut gebauter, Zauberer trat vor und lächelte Narzissa mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln an. Narzissa schluckte, ihr war klar, dass dieser Zauberer in hoher Gunst des Lords stand, sonst hätte er ihn niemals mit dem Vornamen angeredet. Die junge Frau zögerte kurz, hob aber dennoch den Zauberstab und verbeugte sich. Ihr Gegenüber nickte nur überheblich mit dem Kopf.

Gleichzeitig hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

Narzissa wollte den Entwaffnungszauber nutzen, sie hatte ihn kaum aus gesprochen, da traf sie schon der Fluch ihres Gegners. Mit einer unglaublichen Kraft wurde sie von den Füßen gerissen und knallte hart gegen eine große, kräftige Eiche. Sie spürte wie ihre Stirn und ihr nackter Oberkörper vom Blut warm wurden. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls, wurde ihr schummrig vor Augen, verzweifelt versuchte sie die Besinnung zu behalten.

Die Todesser und Voldemort lachten laut auf, einer von ihnen lobte Lucius, andere machten sich über die am Boden liegende Narzissa lustig.

Langsam wurde das Bild der Szene vor Narzissa Augen wieder klarer. Eine Woge des Hasses durchströmte sie, nie hatte sie sich so gedemütigt gefühlt, sie umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab, richtete sich auf und schrie, den Zauberstab auf den Todesser gerichtet, der ihr das angetan hatte, „Sectumsempra!" - ein Lichtblitz.

Keinen Augenblick später, lag Lucius auf dem Boden. Langsam, sehr langsam, richtete er sich auf. Sein Gesicht war Schmerz verzogen (es hatte ihm die Maske vom Kopf gerissen) und in seinem Gesicht war überall Blut, selbst sein schwarzer Umhang glänzte an einigen Stellen rötlich. Er stöhnte qualvoll auf und kippte nach hinten weg.

Den Todessern und auch Voldemort viel buchstäblich der Unterkiefer runter.

Narzissa glaubte ein leises, kurzes Kichern von ihrer Schwester zu hören.

Sie rappelte sich auf und konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns nicht vermeiden.

Rudolphus Lestrange hatte den Verletzten inzwischen durch einen Heilzauber wieder zusammengeflickt.

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab, einen Moment lang hatte Narzissa die Befürchtung er würde sie bestrafen oder so. Aber der dunkle Lord zauberte ihr nur ihren Umhang wieder an.

„Ich würde sagen, Narzissa, du hast sehr gut bewiesen, dass du würdig bist eine Todesserin zu werden", der Lord nickte anerkennend.

Das ist doch jetzt, aber bestimmt ein Reviewchen wert? hundeblick


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

**3. Unerwarteter Besuch**

Narzissa saß gerade beim Frühstück, als der morgendliche Tagesprophet ins Haus geflogen kam. Sie nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab und bezahlte sie.

Es war bereits eine gute Woche nach dem Todesserritual vergangen. Durch den Aufprall hatte sie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und darum konnte sie sich nicht mehr so ganz an das Ritual erinnern, außerdem war alles so aufregend gewesen, dass es ihr im Rückblick irgendwie unwirklich, traumhaft und zugleich auch gruselig vorkam. Das Einbrennen des Males, musste sehr schmerzhaft für Bella gewesen sein, denn sie hatte sich später noch übergeben müssen. Narzissa war dann, gemeinsam mit dem anderen, zurück appariert.

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie mit einem Todesser, namens Igor Karkaroff, ein paar Mal einen Mann aus dem Ministerium beschattet. Man hatte ihr noch nicht gesagt, worum es bei ihrem Vorhaben ging, aber sie hoffe das dies bald der Fall sein würde.

In diesen Gedanken versunken, hatte Narzissa den Tagespropheten durchgeblättert und war zum Schluss gekommen, dass wieder einmal nichts Interessantes drinstand.

Als Narzissa auf die Uhr sah, war es schon fast neun, es wurde Zeit, dass Narzissa zu Besenknechts aufbrach. Schnell räumte sie das Geschirr weg und warf sich in einen türkisen Umhang um, nichts besonderes, aber auf alle Fälle für das Alltägliche Zauberertraveling geeignet.

Kurz darauf apparierte sie in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessel und ging in die Winkelgasse, wo sie Besenknechts Sonntag Stand betrat. Es war verboten in Zaubererläden zu apparieren, sonst könnte man ja ganz leicht etwas stehlen.

Sie begrüßte ihren Chefin, Madame Neuveux, zog ihren tiefroten Arbeitsuniformumhang an und hängte die Ware auf, die gerade rein gekommen war. Da es Samstag war, war der Laden ganz gut gefüllt und machte recht guten Umsatz. Zu Besenknecht gingen Zauberer, die etwas auf sich hielten und feinere und teurere Stoffe bevorzugten, nicht solche Stoffe die unter anderem bei Madame Malkin verwendet wurden.

Auch konnte man hier keine gebrauchten Umhänge kaufen, aber Reparaturarbeiten wurden, wie in jedem anderen Stoffgeschäft auch, durchgeführt. Narzissa Tag bestand bis zum Mittagessen aus völliger Routine. Zum Beispiel musste sie einen Kinderfestumhang reparieren, anscheinend hatte die kleine Göre die Säume in Brand gesteckt, ohne zu wissen, dass sie soeben ein Erbstück zerstörte. Diesen Umhang zu reparieren, war jedoch eine leichte Arbeit gewesen, im Gegensatz zu dem was man sonst manchmal zu sehen bekam.

Daraufhin verhalf sie 2 älteren Hexen zu sündhaft teuren Umhängen, welche sie eigentlich auch billiger und gut in einem anderen Material, welches für ihre Zwecke vollkommen ausreichte, bekommen könnten. Naja wenn schon, denn schon.

Nach der Mittagspause, die für Narzissa von 12:00 bis 12:30 Uhr war, musste sie nicht mehr lange arbeiten, genauer gesagt nur noch bis 17:00 Uhr, denn dann würde das Geschäft sowieso schließen. Sie hatte heute Spätschicht, also war sie von 16:00 Uhr bis 17:00 Uhr alleine im Laden und dafür, dass sie erst seit kurzem dort arbeitete war dies eine ziemlich große Verantwortung. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass zu dieser Zeit nur selten ein Kunde kam. Und wenn Narzissa die Letzte war im Laden war, dann blieb sie manchmal sogar noch länger im Laden und probierte ein schönes Kleidungsstück an, das gerade rein kam, da sie nicht gerade sehr viele Galleonen hatte, um sich andauernd neue Sachen zu kaufen, aber es war einfach toll sich in diesen prunkvollen Gewändern vorm Spiegel zu betrachten.

Auch jetzt lief sie durch die Reihen und schaute sich die Gewänder an, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass jetzt noch Kunden kommen würden, immerhin regnete es in Strömen.

Ihr fiel ein sehr hübsches, kurzes Sommerkleid ins Auge, obwohl es eher eines zum weggehen war. Dies stellte sie aber erst fest, als sie sich damit im Spiegel begutachtete. Das Kleid war smaragdgrün mit silbernen gestickten Wellenlinien, die wie Schlangen aussahen - Es sah einfach umwerfend aus, obwohl es vielleicht ein wenig sehr gewagt war, denn es war so kurz, dass nur noch eine gute Hand breit ihres Oberschenkels mit dem smaragdgrünen Stoff bedeckt war und der Ausschnitt des Kleides machte der Person, die es trug, ein schmeichelhaftes Dekolletee. Aber es sah wiederum zu gut aus um schlecht auszusehen, welche Logik dachte sich Narzissa und fuhr vor Schreck einen halben Meter in die Luft, als die Ladenglocke schellte. Wer kam denn jetzt noch?

Hoffentlich war es niemand der hier arbeitete - Narzissa war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das, was sie gerade tat, nicht erlaubt war.

„He Zissy bist du hier?", erklang Bellas Stimme aus Richtung Tür.

Noch mal Glück gehabt, dachte sich Narzissa und huschte nach vorne, auf dem Weg dahin sackte ihr das Herz jedoch wieder in die Hose. Bella war nicht allein, sie hatte vier Männer mitgebracht. Der eine, wer konnte es auch anders sein, Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrixs Verlobter. Eigentlich mochte Narzissa Rudolphus, er war sehr groß, hatte dunkle Haare, die immer die gleiche Länge hatten, so schien es zumindest. Rudolphus konnte unheimlich nett sein, wenn er wollte. Aber etwas machte ihn unheimlich grausam, Narzissa konnte dies nicht benennen, aber sie spürte es. Sie wusste das Rudolphus schon den einen oder anderen Muggel und Zauberer auf dem Gewissen hatte und er war bereits ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts gewesen, als er noch zur Schule ging. Ein Verwandter von ihm, der denselben Nachnamen trug (Lestrange), war sogar mit dem dunkeln Lord selbst in Hogwarts gewesen.

Narzissa lief es oft unangenehm über den Rücken, wenn Bellatrix von einigen Gräueltaten ihres Verlobten erzählte, die aber im Normalfall mit keinem Mord endeten. Bellatrix fand dies mache ihn attraktiv, so wie einen Ritter oder ähnliches.

Narzissa wusste nicht genau ob sie diesen Sachverhalt nachempfinden sollte, sie war zwar gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene, war sich aber sicher, dass der Avada Kedavra irgendwie menschlicher sei, als das zu Tode foltern durch den Cruciatus. Dennoch war Rudolphus bis jetzt immer nett zu ihr gewesen.

Die anderen drei Männer waren Antonin Dolohow, Evan Rosier und - Lucius Malfoy.

Oh, nein!

Von den ersten beiden wusste Narzissa gerade einmal den Namen und die dazugehörige Visage. Den letzten hatte sie bei ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung aufgeschlitzt. Sie wusste nicht viel über Lucius Malfoy, nur, dass er mit Bella in einem Jahrgang war (natürlich Slytherin!) und ziemlich viel auf sich und seinen Namen hielt.

Narzissa hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er ihre erste Begegnung noch nicht vergessen hatte. Dennoch war seine Miene unergründlich. Seine grauen Augen wanderten ausdruckslos die Reihen mit der ausgestellten Ware entlang und da er sehr groß war konnte er ziemlich gut den Laden überblicken.

,,Ach da bist du ja!", Bellas Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken, „Sind wir allein Zissy?"

„Wie – was? Ja. Es ist doch gleich Ladenschluss!", Narzissa war es ein bisschen schwer gefallen sich auf Bellatrix Frage zu konzentrieren, ihr Blick war auf diesem Malfoy hängen geblieben, irgendwie war er hübsch…

Und schon überschüttete Bella sie mit einem Redeschwall, von wegen, dass heute Abend ein Treffen aller Anhänger Voldemorts sei und dass sie, Bella, noch etwas Hübsches zum Anziehen bräuchte, für die Halloweenparty. Rudolphus bräuchte unbedingt einen neuen Festumhang in Marineblau. Dolohow und Rosier müssten auch ihre Festtagsgardorobe erweitern und Lucius bräuchte auch noch irgendwas.

Narzissa konnte diesen Ausführungen kaum folgen – Bella redete einfach viel zu schnell. Als dann alles klar war, schaute sich Bella bei den Damenkleidern um, natürlich zusammen mit Rudolphus, dem das kleinste bisschen Stoff immer noch zuviel war. (Was sollte das für eine Halloweenparty werden? Und bei wem überhaupt?)

Rosier fand schnell bei den Aushängen ein passendes Modell, bezahlte und verabschiedete sich. Narzissa hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie für ein kleines Mädchen gehalten hatte, welches man nicht ernst nehmen konnte – da wollte er doch tatsächlich diesen Qualitätsumhang für 10 Galleonen haben anstelle für 15. So ein Trottel, er hatte seine Rechung ohne sie gemacht und seine 15 Galleonen zahlen müssen.

Dolohow musste einen Umhang abgesteckt bekommen (Dunkelbraun). Das Anpassen ging bei ihm ziemlich schnell und einfach, weil er eine gute Figur hatte – das ließ sich immer einfacher machen, als wenn man unheimlich viel Stoff für den dicken Bauch, mancher Zauberer, verschwenden musste. Auch er war schnell fertig und wollte den fertigen Umhang am Montag abholen. Als auch er verschwunden war, wurde Narzissa etwas mulmig zu mute. Rudolphus und Bella waren jetzt damit beschäftigt einen Umhang für Rudolphus heraus zusuchen, also müsste Narzissa wohl oder übel diesen Malfoy fragen, was genau er denn sucht. Bella hatte in der letzten Woche am Rande mal erwähnt, dass Lucius Malfoy gerne nach Rache gelüstete, wenn jemand ihn bloß stellte.

Zum Glück erlöste sie Bella von ihrem Vorhaben, indem sie Narzissa zu sich rief und meinte, dass sie jetzt zahlen wollen. Bella hatte ich ein sehr schönes dunkelblaues Kleid ausgesucht, es hatte überraschend viel Stoff für Rudolphus Geschmack, es war schräg geschnitten und hatte Spaghettiträger – wirklich sehr hübsch. Und Rudolphus neuer Umhang hatte dieselbe Farbe und passte somit vortrefflich zu Bellas Kleid.

Sie zahlten und Narzissa wandte sich zu Bella.

„Wollt ihr jetzt gehen?"

„Ja, wir dachten wir gehen noch in den Tropfenden Kessel bevor wir zum Treffen gehen. Keine Angst. Ich habe ihn gefragt, er möchte dich nicht aufspießen." Bella zwinkerte und deutete mit dem Kopf in Lucius Malfoys Richtung.

Schluck und weg waren Bella und Rudolphus.

Narzissa wandte sich zu Lucius Malfoy um, der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit den ausgestellten Stoffen schenkte – zumindest schien es so.

In Wirklichkeit war, war Lucius Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit nicht den Stoffen zugewandt gewesen, sondern den umstehenden Personen, die er die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

Rosier, es war klar das ihm die Galleonen nicht locker sitzen, aber es war schon schön anzusehen wie die kleine Miss ihn abgefertigt hatte.

Dolohow hatte ihr ganz schön in den Ausschnitt gestiert, als er auf seinem Schemel stand. Naja, wäre wohl auch keinem zu verkennen – bei dem Kleid! Und bei der Figur, er und die anderen Todesser wussten ja wie sie aussah.

Trotz dieser überzeugenden Argumente hätte Lucius auf Bellas Verwarnung nur zu gern gepfiffen. Bevor sie zu Besenknechts gegangen waren, hatte sie ihn zur Seite genommen und gemeint, dass er seine Rachegelüste bloß nicht jetzt ausleben sollte.

Woher wusste sie überhaupt, dass er welche hatte?

Wahrscheinlich kannte sie ihn einfach zulange.

Er hatte ihr versprochen Narzissa heute kein Haar zukrümmen, die Gelegenheit würde sicher noch kommen.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?", Narzissa war an Lucius heran getreten und sehr stolz auf sich, dass sie ihre Unsicherheit aus der Stimme verbannt hatte.

„Ich brauche einen neuen schwarzen Umhang, _Narzissa_.", er sprach ihren Vornamen mit Bedacht aus, er war der Meinung, dass sie so tat als würde sie ihn nicht kennen.

„Gut, haben Sie irgendwelche Wünsche bezüglich des Materials, Mr Malfoy?"

Sie war nicht so leicht einzuschüchtern auch wenn sie nun noch blasser wirkte.

„Ich dachte an etwas Edles, Samt, immerhin ist Winter und mein anderer Umhang wurde leider von _dir_ in Fetzen gerissen."

Plötzlich überkam Narzissa der Gedanke, dass eine Entschuldigung angebracht wäre. Irgendetwas in Ihrem Kopf sagte dies ganz deutlich, es war fast so als hätte Malfoy ihr den Imperiusfluch aufgehalst, aber es war seine pure, kraftvolle, machtvolle, energische und dennoch stilvolle Erscheinung.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Mr. Malfoy – also das mit ihrem Umhang – ich, ich meine, ich hätte die Beherrschung nicht verlieren dürfen, eigentlich hatten Sie das Duell gewonnen, es war unfair Ihnen in dem Zeitpunkt einen Fluch aufzuhalsen."

Diese Worte kamen über ihre Lippen, bevor sie groß nachgedacht hatte, was sie da eigentlich sagte. Aber Zweifelsohne waren sie ehrlich gemeint.

Lucius Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich, es sah aus wie ein Anflug eines Lächelns.

Eines undeutbaren Lächelns.

„Ein höchst interessanter Fluch mit dem du mich da gekriegt hast, _meine Liebe_, ich kenne ihn nicht, woher stammt er?", während Lucius sprach nahm er der völlig regungslosen Narzissa die Samtrolle aus der Hand, ging zu einem Schemel rüber und stellte sich darauf. Narzissa folgte ihm nach einer sehr langen halben Minute.

„Ein Schulfreund von mir hat ihn entwickelt, Severus Snape, aber er geht noch nach Hogwarts.", Narzissa fing mit ihrer Arbeit an. Dies war eine große Hilfe, so musste sie nicht in diese grauen unergründlichen Augen sehen und konnte freier sprechen.

„Schade, aber ein viel versprechendes Talent, dieser Junge."

Irgendwie kam Narzissa dies alles gerade ein wenig unwirklich vor, ein Malfoy war doch dafür bekannt seine Ehre zu behalten, sich zu rächen – aber der jüngste Spross der Malfoys stand nun auf einem Schemel vor ihr und ließ sich einen Umhang abstecken und redete über kleine Jungen in Hogwarts und ihre Zaubersprüche. Da war etwas faul!

Narzissa war sehr froh, als sie Lucius verkünden konnte, dass der Umhang ab Montag fertig sei. Er würde ihn Dienstag abholen kommen. Als er durch die Ladentür ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach übrings _Narzissa_, hübscher Ausschnitt, aber ohne Kleid hat mir deine Oberweite besser gefallen!", er grinste fies und ging endgültig.

Narzissa stand im Laden und sah ihm mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verblüfftheit nach.

Was war denn das jetzt?


	4. Dumm gelaufen

**4. Dumm gelaufen**

Lucius legte die Maske um und bereitete sich zum Apparieren vor - Bald würde das Treffen beginnen. Er wollte schon ein wenig früher zum Treffpunkt, denn Voldemort hatte es gerne wenn er in den Kreis der Todesser apparierte, solange es ein angekündigtes Treffen war.

Vielleicht konnte er noch mit einigen Freunden ein paar Worte wechseln, ihm war irgendwie gerade nach einem „Stammtisch" zumute. Einfach mal wieder ein nettes kleines freundschaftliches Treffen, vielleicht ein wenig Karten spielen und Whiskey.

Bevor Bellatrix mit Rudolphus zusammen kam, waren er und Rudolphus oft gemeinsam los gezogen. Sie waren in teure Bars und Clubs gegangen, hatten manchmal Karten gespielt und die eine oder andere hübsche Hexe aufgerissen. Aber dies war nun vorbei, Rudolphus kam zwar manchmal noch mit, aber meist war Bellatrix mit dabei.

Es war schon irgendwie blöd, neben zwei Turteltäubchen sein Glas zu leeren…

Natürlich gab es unter den Todesser auch noch andere Männer die in Lucius Gunst standen, aber Rudolphus war intelligenter und er zählte auch zu seinen besten Freunden.

Der heutige Treffpunkt war ein altes Bauernhaus bei Cardiff. Es stand verlassen auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, umringt von weiten Graslandschaften.

Als Lucius ankam waren schon einige da, Rabastan und Rudolphus Lestrange – Rabastan war ein Jahr jünger als sein Bruder, aber vom Charakter her langweilig, dennoch verlässlich.

Antonin, er war einer von denen, die dem dunklen Lord am längsten dienten und kannten.

Er war nicht dumm, und stand in hoher Gunst. Lucius beneidete ihn darum ein wenig. Zwar wuchs Lucius Gunst von Auftrag zu Auftrag, aber es konnte natürlich immer mehr sein.

Rosier und Nott, Yaxley und Greyback winkten ihn zu sich, während er zu ihnen hinüber ging, war die Luft durch ein ploppen erfüllt, immer mehr Todesser apparierten. Im Vorbeigehen sah er wie Bellatrix, Alecto und Narzissa miteinander quatschten.

Alecto war eine junge Frau, nicht gerade schlank, aber ein liebes Gesicht. Lucius hatte aber nie viel mit ihr zutun gehabt.

Zum Bedauern stellte er fest, dass Narzissa sein Kommen nicht bemerkt hatte. Es hatte ihn diebisch gefreut, als er ihr diese Bemerkung im Laden noch entgegengeschleudert hatte, aber er hätte gerne gewusst wie sie im Nachhinein darauf reagierte. Er bestand immer noch auf seine Rache, allerdings wusste er nicht wie er sie am besten treffen konnte, mal sehen.

Allerdings hatte ihr das Kleid wirklich gut gestanden, auch so sah sie nicht schlecht aus.

Greyback riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erzählte stolz wessen Blut er als letztes vergossen hatte. Er beteiligte sich kurz an diesem Gespräch, ihm war schon klar, dass dieser abgerissene Greyback nicht gerade ein guter Umgang für ihn war, dennoch war es von Vorteil den Anführer der Werwölfe freundlich zu behandeln.

Kurz darauf kam der Lord - die Todesser waren bereits alle anwesend.

Zu dieser Zeit hatten die Todesser einen erheblichen Zulauf, die Zauberergemeinschaft las die Zeichen und viele wechselten die Seiten. Vielen die jetzt „einstiegen", wollten somit für ihre Sicherheit garantieren, aber es waren auch viele dabei, die bereit waren für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten, für ihn Aufträge auszuführen.

Der Dunkle Lord begann mit einer Ansprache:

„Todesser, es ist wieder an der Zeit, die heile Welt unseres Zaubereiministers ein wenig aufzumischen. Einige von euch werden weiter auf Spionage gehen!", er nannte einige Namen von neuen Mitglieder und Mitläufer, oder nicht besonders Intelligenten. Danach wurden sie weggeschickt.

Narzissa war sehr stolz auf sich, da sie zu denen gehörte die blieben. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Lord, sie für fähig hielt.

„Des Weiteren sehe ich mich dazu veranlasst ein Team von Todessern aufzustellen, die dem Phönixorden ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen.", er lies seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen und stellte ein Team aus Todessern zusammen, „Rosier, Gibbon, Amycus, Yaxley, Rockwood, Rudolphus, Mr Lestrange (Rudolphus und Rabastans Vater), Nott, Avery und Travers, ihr werdet unter der Leitung von Antonin und Lucius gehen!"

In Lucius erwachte Stolz, er hatte hiermit den gleichen Rang wie Dolohow eingenommen.

Fantastisch!

„Ihr werdet in ein paar Stunden aufbrechen, es geht in die Nähe des Quidditch WM Stadionplatzes.", Voldemort erklärte wichtige Dinge und Strategien. Dieses kurzfristige Handeln war untypisch für ihn, aber er hatte diese wertvolle Information erst vor wenigen Stunden bekommen.

Die vorhandenen Frauen, Bellatrix, Narzissa, Alecto und Cathrin wies er an, auf die Todesser zu warten, einige würden bestimmt verletzt sein. Zum St. Mungo konnte man sie ja schlecht schicken. Zusätzlich sollte Rabastan die Frauen unterstützen, denn er absolvierte eine Ausbildung als Heiler. Fragte sich nur noch, wo sollten sie warten?

10 Minuten später standen Alecto, Bellatrix, Cathrin, Narzissa und Rabastan mit einem zähneknirschenden Lucius vor dessen Manor.

Es war einfach nicht abzustreiten das Lucius das größte Haus besaß, hier gab es genügend Betten um evt. Verletzte notdürftig zu behandeln. Außerdem viele Badezimmer – zum Wunden säubern, eine Bibliothek – um Gegenflüche nachzuschlagen und einige Hauselfen um rasch etwas zu Essen zu kochen.

Lucius gefiel der Gedanke, diese Leute in sein Haus zulassen, wenn er nicht dabei war, überhaupt nicht. Lucius war sich auch dessen bewusst, dass so ziemliche alle Todesser verletzt werden, mehr oder weniger schwer. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, dass auf seinen teuren Boden überall Blutflecke fielen.

Er wusste, dass Rabastan tun würde, was Lucius wollte und Bellatrix würde sich ebenfalls an seinen Befehl halten, auch wenn sie dies auch nur tat, weil Rudolphus und Lucius so gut miteinander waren. Bei Cathrin, war er sich nicht so sicher, er kannte sie nicht wirklich. Sie war nett und schmiss sich bei jeder Gelegenheit Wolf Carrow an den Hals.

Alecto war unheimlich neugierig und Malfoy Manor eine Geheimnishochburg. Viele Räume, Tradition und viele geheime Verstecke mit höchstgefährlichem Inhalt.

Aber Lucius wusste auch das Alecto, sehr sehr großen Respekt vor ihm hatte – Gefahr gebannt. Also war da nur noch Narzissa, er glaubt zwar, dass sie ihrer Schwester gehorchen würde, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn ernst nahm –ihm war jedoch gerade etwas Schönes für seine kleine Rache eingefallen…

Alle betraten die Eingangshalle. Lucius erteilte nun Anweisungen.

Kurz darauf eilte Bellatrix nach oben um die Hauselfen zu beaufsichtigen, die einige Gästebetten mit alten Laken bespannten, die blutig werden konnten.

Alecto und Cathrin sollten Heilungstränke herstellen, natürlich hatte das Haus einen speziellen Raum zum Brauen mit einer Zutatenkammer.

Rabastan wollte nach Büchern über Heilungszauber und Gegenflüche stöbern, er las gerne und viel.

Nun waren nur noch Narzissa und Lucius in der Halle.

Narzissa fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich und fragte was sie tun sollte.

Lucius grinste nur hämisch und bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

Narzissa fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl in ihrer Haut und dazu kam auch noch, dass er sie in den Keller dieses Hauses führte. Es war ein wunderschönes Gebäude und sehr stilvoll eingerichtet, wenn Lucius Malfoy dies wirklich selbst gemacht hatte, dann hatte er einen guten Geschmack.

Lucius hielt vor einer dunklen dicken Holztür an. Davor war ein kleiner Absatz, Narzissa hatte ihn nicht gesehen und stolperte, fing sich aber auch gleich wieder.

Lucius legte die Hand auf den Türknauf.

„Warte da drinnen auf mich, ich hole etwas, das ich dir zeigen will.", er öffnete die Tür und schubste Narzissa mit sanfter Gewalt hinein. Schloss sie wieder und lehnte sich im Korridor an die Wand.

In diesen Raum schickte er manchmal seine Hauselfen, zur Bestrafung. Nein, es war kein Folterkabinet. Dieser Raum, war eine Art Abstellkammer für alte Möbel oder Gemälde. Es gab dort einen alten Kleiderschrank, indem Lucius einen Irrwicht einquartiert hatte. Er hatte auf diesen Schrank einen Bann gelegt, sodass der Irrwicht immer von selbst heraus konnte, wenn Lucius jemanden absichtlich in diesen Raum schickte.

Er war zwar der Meinung, dass jeder mit einem Irrwicht fertig werden sollte, aber heutzutage gab es schon Zauberer und Hexen die keine Ahnung von einer Gegenwehr hatten. Klar die Irrwichte wurden immer weniger, aber dies war doch noch lange kein Grund den Riddikulszauber nicht zu lernen.

Narzissa würde mit dem Geschöpf schon fertig werden, aber einen Schreck würde sie schon bekommen. Lucius wartete und dann, ganz plötzlich hörte er einen erstickten Schrei.

Nein, das war doch nicht möglich – war Bellatrix Schwester echt zu dumm um einen Irrwicht zu erledigen?

Er wollte sich gerade langsam zum Eingreifen bequemen, als sein Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Zauberstab fiel. Er musste ihr aus der Tasche gefallen sein, als sie gestolpert war.

Nun war Lucius sehr schnell, er riss die Tür auf und ihm bot sich ein abscheuliches Bild.

Narzissa war schluchzend an einer Kommode herab gesunken. Vor ihr stand ein Medimagier vom Sankt-Mungo, dieser hielt ein Baby auf dem Arm, es hatte hellblondes Haar und blaue Augen, wie Narzissa, das musste ihr Kind sein. Aber seine Augen waren ganz leer, das Baby war tot.

„…ihr Kind ist tot, Miss Black. Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen können. Sie dummes Mädchen! Warum mussten sie es trotzdem versuchen? Um das reine Zaubererblut zu bewahren? Wenn man erfährt, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen können wird man sie so oder so aus diesen Kreisen verstoßen.", der Medimagier schwenkte das tote Kind vor ihrem Kopf hin und her und Narzissa heulte gequält auf.

Sie war in diesen Raum getreten, es war ihr nicht geheuer gewesen, aber sie war reingegangen und kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten da kam auch schon dieser Medimagier mit dem Baby. Sie wusste, dass dies ein Irrwicht war. Sie sah ihn immer, seit sie 15 war – jedes Mal zeigte er ihr das tote Kind und jedes Mal sagte er dasselbe.

Sie wollte ihn wegzaubern, der Riddikulsfluch war einfach, aber sie konnte ihren Zauberstab nicht finden. Sie musste ihn verloren haben, als sie gestolpert war.

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen, so konnte sie nicht sehen, dass der Irrwicht sich an Lucius wandte und seine Gestalt wechselte.

„Riddikuls!", und weg war er.

Lucius hatte den Irrwicht spielerisch erledigt. Narzissas Irrwicht war abscheulich gewesen, gewiss waren seine Ängste ganz andere, aber wenn man sein eigenes Kind tot sieht, dass war grausam, auch Lucius war es beim Anblick des toten Säuglings kalt über den Rücken gelaufen.

„Hey…", sagte er leise zu Narzissa, welche immer noch am Boden weinte.

Er kniete neben ihr nieder und Strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

Lucius hatte ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen. Klar er wollte Rache, aber nicht so eine. Die Arme. Ob sie wirklich ein Kind verloren hatte?

Er wusste wie schrecklich unangenehm sie sich fühlte, wahrscheinlich würde sie es ihrer Schwester erzählen und die würde sein Haus in Schutt zerlegen.

Wahrendessen klammerte sich Narzissa an Lucius Arm, sie war zwar froh ein lebendes Wesen zusehen, welches die Erscheinung vertrieben hatte, aber musste es denn ausgerechnet dieser Lucius Malfoy sein?

Dann sah sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck, es war zwar alles Verschwommen durch den Tränenschleier, aber zweifellos machte er eine besorgte Miene in der eine Spur Mitleid lag.

Immer noch flossen Tränen aus ihren Augen, ohne zu wissen was er tat, nahm Lucius Malfoy Narzissa fest in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

Narzissa beruhigte sich wieder, und sie nahm die Welt um sich wieder klarer wahr. Sie brauchte zwei Momente um eindeutig zu realisieren in wessen Armen sie da lag.

Langsam löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, er zog ein Taschentuch um ihre Tränen abzuwischen. Narzissa schaute zu Boden und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, jedoch konnte er heraushören, dass sie sagte, wie schrecklich peinlich ihr das wäre.

Lucius Inneres entspannte sich langsam, wenn sie ihm die Schuld an dieser Misere geben würde, dann hätte sie das längst getan. „Sorry aber es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein, immerhin ist das mein Haus, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen und dich nicht in diesen Raum schicken sollen, ich war da seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr drin.", als er merkte, dass sie ihm diese Lüge abkaufte, wurde er deutlich lockerer.

Auch Narzissa beruhigte sich.

„Was wollten Sie mir eigentlich zeigen?", sie blickte Lucius an. Der fühlte sich immer noch unwohl in seiner Haut und dachte nach was er ihr zeigen könnte.

„Was wolltest _du_ mir eigentlich zeigen, _Lucius_?", flüsterte er und lächelte leicht. Er fand dies sei angebracht.

Narzissa lief leicht rosa an. Irgendwie war das alles immer noch furchtbar peinlich.

Auch in Lucius Gesicht zeichnete sich Unbehagen ab. Hoffentlich bildete sie sich nicht zu viel auf das Duzen ein. Dann hatte Lucius eine gute Idee was er ihr zeigen konnte, er half ihr hoch, doch bevor er sie mitziehen konnte bat sie um etwas.

„Ähm, könnten Sie…könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun Lucius? Bitte erzähle Bella nichts von dem Irrwicht… sie findet solche Gedanken ziemlich albern….", in Narzissas Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Angst mit.

„Ich werde ihr nichts davon erzählen und wenn sie über solche Gedanken lacht, dann ist sie ziemlich grausam.", dies meinte er sogar ehrlich. Er würde es bestimmt sehr schmerzlich finden, wenn sein eigenes Kind sterben sollte, oder er keine Kinder zeugen könnte.

Er zwang sich zu anderen Gedanken und führte Narzissa in eine Art Trockenstube.

Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, der Raum, in den sie gerade eingetreten waren, war ein Raum zum Wäsche trocknen. Nichts Schlimmes, wenn nur nicht sämtliche Kleidungsstücke Lucius an den Leinen hängen würden. Ouh diese verdammten Elfen.

Narzissa fragte sich in Gedanken ob er wollte, dass sie Kleidung für ihn flickt. Vor ihr hing eine Parade Socken, daneben zwei schwarze Boxershorts, Umhänge, ein Sakko und vieles mehr. Stilvoll, sehr stilvoll und wahrscheinlich sündhaft teuer.

„Miau", machte es und beiden blicken zu Boden.

In der Nähe des Kamins, stand ein Katzenkörbchen, darin lag eine blaugraue Katze und drei kleine blaugraue Kätzchen.

„Oh sind die süß!", Narzissa war ganz hin und hergerissen, die waren wirklich total putzig.

„Wenn du willst kannst du eines haben, ich suche Leute die die kleinen nehmen, _eine_ Katze reicht mir in meinem Haus.", er sprach zu Narzissas Rücken, die die Welpen streichelte.

„Sie müssten bald entwöhnt werden, kannst du sie mit nach oben nehmen und die anderen fragen, ob sie auch ein Kätzchen haben möchten? Es ist Sominas erster Wurf.", zwei Probleme so gut wie gelöst. Lucius grinste in sich hinein.

„Oh ja mach ich gerne.", Narzissa nahm alle auf den Arm und beide verließen den Raum.

Sie gingen in das Zimmer, in dem Bella, Alecto und Cathrin waren. Rabastan war wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der Bibliothek.

Lucius verabschiedete sich und disappariete zu den anderen Todessern.


	5. Vermutungen

Narzissa betrat das Zimmer, es musste eine Küche sein – aber es war viel zu untypisch für eine Küche. Ihr musste die Verwunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn Alecto und Cathrin fingen an zu grinsen.

„Ich sach mal Willkommen in Lucius Malfoys Bonzenschuppen", Alecto begann in ihrer sehr einfachen Art zureden, „des hier is alles nur so blitze blank, weil der tausende von diesen Elfenviechern hat!"

Das erklärte natürlich einiges, diese „Küche" war so sauber, als wäre sie gerade erst gebaut worden. Die Möbel sahen extrem teuer aus und es schien als wären sie aus einem sehr edlen Material – so edel, dass sie für ein Wohnzimmer schon fast zu fein waren.

Kein Wunder wenn es hier „tausende von diesen Elfenviechern" geben sollte, so musste ihr Meister ungemein reich und vermögend sein.

„Narzissa, was hast du da –…"

„Wo warst du eigentlich, was hat Malfoy mit ihr gemacht?", Bellatrix beäugte Narzissa misstrauisch, als sie Cathrin unterbrach.

„Er hat mir nur etwas gezeigt", Narzissa beschloss vorerst nichts von dem unangenehmen Zwischenfall zusagen. Ihrer Meinung nach, war es keine Absicht von Lucius gewesen.

„Er hat _dir _etwas gezeigt? _Was_ denn?", die Fragen kamen von allen drein, aber man konnte deutlich heraus hören, dass Bella immer noch äußerst misstrauisch war.

Narzissa präsentierte stolz Somina und ihre Welpen und erzählte, dass alle drei zur Abgabe frei waren. Sie selbst würde ja auch eines nehmen wollen.

Sie setzte sich zu den anderen an den Küchentisch und legte Somina und ihre Jungen auf die Eckbank, wo sie sich zum Schlafen einrollten.

„Wieso hat er sie dir gezeigt?", fragte Bella forsch.

„Ähm, keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil ihr das Haus schon kanntet und ich keine Aufgabe bekommen hatte, weil ich doch nicht weiß wo hier welcher Raum ist?", Narzissa wusste es selbst nicht, aber das kam ihr schon ziemlich logisch vor. Obwohl es doch seltsam war, immerhin hatte Bella sie vor Lucius gewarnt, wegen seiner Rache und so. Vielleicht waren die Katzen verhext? Nee… und was er am Nachmittag zu ihr gesagt hatte, passte da auch nicht ganz rein.

„Hm, könnte sein.", Bella war anscheinend nicht ganz mit diesem Grund einverstanden.

„Also ich find die Kleinen voll niedlich, ich glaube ich nehme einen mit nach Hause.", warf Cathrin ein und betrachtete die schlummernden liebevoll.

„Ich glaub nicht, Narzissa, der findet dich doch bestimmt geil und will dich mit Geschenken soweit bekommen, dass du in sein Bett springst.", diese Offenbarung von Lucius möglichen Gründen kam von Alecto.

„Ja natürlich, als ob jemand wie Lucius Malfoy es nötig hätte eine Frau mit Geschenken gefügig zumachen, der nimmt sich einfach was er will.", Bella sah Alecto Stirn runzelnd an.

„Ähm, sprichst du aus Erfahrung, Bella?", Cathrin konnte sich ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen als Bella puderrot würde und etwas wie ‚Hogwarts', ‚Party' und ‚Fire – Whiskey' murmelte.

Narzissa grinste in sich hinein, es war sehr selten, dass ihre Schwester mal rot wurde. Ihr musste diese Offenbarung wirklich peinlich sein.

Bellatrix hatte ihrer jüngeren Schwester immer von Onenightstands abgeraten hatte. War dies der Grund?

„Wie war es denn so?", wollte Cathrin ganz scheinheilig wissen.

„Ähm, nett.", sagte Bella etwas steif.

Narzissa war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Schwester an so gut wie nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Bella war sehr gut im feucht fröhlichen Feiern.

„Nee, ich denke mal Bella hat Recht, Alecto… .", Cathrin sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Alecto überhörte diese Bemerkung und fragte Narzissa, ob Malfoy irgendetwas Besonderes zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Ähm, wie meinst du „etwas Besonderes"? Was ist besonders für _Lucius_?", Narzissa konnte mit Alectos Frage nicht wirklich viel anfangen.

Allerdings war die Reaktion, der drei Frauen auf Narzissas Antwort überraschend.

Bella verschluckte sich fürchterlich an ihrem Tee, Cathrin stieß eine Art quieken aus und Alecto rutschte fast vom Stuhl.

Narzissa war über diese Reaktionen mehr als überrascht.

„Er hat…er hat es _dir _erlaubt?", stotterte Cathrin.

„Was?"

„Was? Was? Na das du ihn Lucius nennen kannst, sonst würdest du ihn ja jetzt nicht so nennen?!", Alecto war nun ganz hibbelig.

Langsam dämmerte es Narzissa, warum die drei so komisch reagierten. Es schien ein Privileg zu sein, Lucius Malfoy mit Vornamen anzureden.

Sie grinste. „Er hat mir das „Du" angeboten."

Auf einmal stieß Alecto einen schrillen Schrei aus.

„Ich hab's doch gewusst, gewusst hab's ich. Der will dich.", sie wiederholte dies solange bis Bella sie unterbrach.

„Warum?", war das Einzige was sie sagte, ihr Blick war äußerst misstrauisch.

Narzissa, überlegte einen Moment, was sie nun sagen sollte. Sie war ja nicht der Meinung, dass das mit dem Irrwicht Absicht war, aber Bella könnte es wohl so sehen. Sie würde schrecklich wütend werden und das musste sie vermeiden.

Also erzählte Narzissa die Geschichte etwas anderes, sie war aus Versehen in diesen Raum geraten, weil sie dachte ihr Zauberstab sei dort reingerollt, als er runter gefallen war.

Dann lies sie die Geschichte beim alten, erwähnte aber nicht welche Gestalt ihr Irrwicht angenommen hatte. Bei diesem Punkt spürte Narzissa das jemand in ihre Gedanken eindringen wollte. Sie warf Bella einen bösen Blick zu, die darauf hin betreten zu Boden schaute.

Als sie erzählte wie Lucius sie getröstet hatte, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, Narzissa erinnerte sich an den guten Geruch und diese starken Arme, die sie mühelos gehalten hatten. Im Rückblick war es ein schönes Gefühl welches diese Erinnerung begleitete.

Währendessen wurde Alectos Grinsen immer breiter, Catrihns Augen größer und Bellas Stirnfalten glätteten sich.

„Irgendwie süß.", meinte Cathrin, „war das euer erstes Aufeinander treffen, nachdem ihr euch gegenseitig umgenietet habt?"

„Nein, er war heute Nachmittag bei Besenknecht, ich arbeite da, und hat was bestellt."

Alecto machte ein bedeutungsschweres „Uuuh!" und Bella erwachte aus ihrem Schweigen.

„Hat er da auch schon irgendetwas ‚unnormales' gesagt?", fragte sie.

Narzissa erzählte wie er ihre Oberweite erwähnt hatte.

Cathrin und Alecto zogen pfeifend die Luft ein. Bella blieb dagegen gelassen.

„Das heißt gar nichts, es gibt nach dem Vorfall von neulich, einige Todesser, die Narzissa gerne in ihrem Bett sehen würden. Rudolphus meinte, ich sollte dich besonders warnen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy zu dieser notgeilen Truppe gehört, wie Crabbe, Dolohow oder Nott. Ich würde eher sagen, Lucius will deine Grenzen austesten, damit er seine Rache sorgfältig planen kann.", sagte Bella sachlich.

„Ach quatsch, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass er was von Narzissa will, vielleicht auch mehr als nur Sex. Er denkt bestimmt gerade an dich und verzehrt sich nach dir. Hihi.", überlegte Alecto laut.

„Wie stehst du eigentlich dazu Narzissa?", wollte Cahtrin wissen.

„Also ich weiß nicht, ich kenne ihn doch gerade mal ein paar Tage. Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu früh, um ein Urteil zu fällen, wie ihr es von mir verlangt?", Narzissa hatte das innere Bedürfnis dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Langsam würde es ihr unangenehm. Allein die Vorstellung, dass so ein reicher Mann wie Lucius Malfoy – welcher obendrein noch sehr gut aussah, Gefühle für sie hatte. Sie war eine in Schande gefallene junge Frau, wenn auch nicht durch eigenes Verschulden, sondern durch das ihrer Familie. Aber sie war in Schande. Plötzlich kam Rabastan herein.

„Hey Mädels – macht euch mal bereit, sie sind jetzt beim dunklen Lord, Auswertung des Einsatzes und so. Ich glaube es sind nicht alle ganz auf der Höhe. Ich habe eine Nachricht vom Hausherren bekommen, dass sie in ca. 15min da sein sollten. Kommt dann bitte nach oben zu den Gästezimmern, ich bringe inzwischen meine Heiltränke rauf." Und schon war Rabastan wieder weg.

Narzissa ergriff das Wort bevor Alecto und Cathrin weitere Ausführungen machen könnten, wie sehr Lucius angeblich Narzissa liebte. Solche Tratschtanten!

„Wolltest du dir nicht ein Kätzchen aussuchen, Cathrin?"

„Oh ja, ich glaube ich nehme dieses hier. Das ist ein Weibchen. Schaut mal welche großen Augen es macht!"

„Ich nehme den Kater, oder möchtest du den haben, Zissy? Dann würde ich auch das andere Kätzchen nehmen?", Bella hob einen kleinen Kater auf ihren Schoß.

„Nein, das ist schon okay, Bella.", Narzissa fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das letzte Kätzchen.

„Wir sollten hochgehen, die kommen bestimmt gleich.", Alecto hatte Recht, also ließen sie die Welpen noch beim Muttertier in der Küche und gingen eine Mamortreppe hinauf zu einem kleinen Salon, aus dem Türen in die Gästezimmer führten.

Rabastan war schon da, er hatte die Tränke aufgestellt und die Türen zu den Räumen waren geöffnet, Narzissa sah in einem Zimmer die Möbel und das Bett mit weißen Laken verhangen, vermutlich gegen Blutspritzer. Rabastan erklärte ihnen, dass Lucius die Bänne um sein Haus für ein paar Minuten aufheben würde, damit die Todesser hierher apparieren konnten. Wenige Augenblicke später standen Rosier, Gibbon, Amycus, Yaxley, Augustus Rockwood, Rudolphus, sein Vater, Nott, Avery und Travers, Antonin Dolohow und Lucius Malfoy im Raum.

Einige mehr und andere weniger angeschlagen. Yarxley stützte den bewusstlosen Gibbon und Rockwood hielt Amycus eine Tüte vor sein Gesicht in die er sich erbrach. Travers nuckelte an mehren kleinen Wunden auf seinem Arm. Aber dem Rest ging es ziemlich gut, außer zerzauste Haare und ein paar kleine Blutgerinnsel.

„Wie war's?", fragte Bella etwas trocken. Narzissa wusste, dass Bella sehr gerne dabei gewesen wäre.

„Eins zu null für uns!", grinste Rudolphus sie an, „kannste dich mal bitte um Dad kümmern – ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das hinbekommen soll. Ich meine er schielt irgendwie."

Bellatrix ging sofort zu Rudolphus Dad um sich die Lage etwas genauer anzusehen.

Unterdessen hatte Alecto bereits Amycus einen Heiltrank gegeben, er lag bereits auf einem Gästebett um sich auszukurieren. Nun heilte sie Rockwoods Wunden mit dem Zauberstab.

Cathrin war auch nicht untätig gewesen, sie hatte Travers geheilt, der war auch schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Nun kümmerte sie sich um Nott.

Rabastan versuchte gerade Gibbons Mund auf zuzwängen, damit er einen Trank schlucken konnte, als Narzissa schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass sie untätig herum stand, obwohl der dunkle Lord ihr doch befohlen hatte zu helfen. Sie wollte gerade zu Rosier gehen, als jemand sie am Arm packte und in ein Gästezimmer zog.

Es war Antonin Dolohow. Narzissa erinnerte sich daran, was Bella über ihn gesagt hatte und schauderte. Dolohow legte sich halb auf das Bett und seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachtisch.

„Ich hab einen von diesem Kaperorden getötet.", sagte er als sei es etwas Alltägliches. Narzissa glaubte er wolle sie damit nur beeindrucken.

„Schön. Wo sind ihre Wunden, Verzeihung, aber Sie sehen ziemlich gesund aus.", tatsächlich, sein Umhang hatte nicht einmal einen Blutfleck – zumindest vermutete Narzissa dies, denn der Umhang war schwarz.

„Och Schätzchen, ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir etwas _Gesellschaft_ leistest. Nur so, damit ich heute noch etwas Schönes erlebe", Dolohow fuhr sich genüsslich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, erhob sich und zog Narzissa blitzschnell zu sich aufs Bett. Das ging so schnell, dass sie keine Chance hatte sich zuwehren. Dolohow zog Narzissa an sich, es machte den Anschein, als wolle er sie küssen, aber Narzissa reagierte Blitzschnell, sie rammte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine. Er keuchte und zuckte vor Schmerz in sich zusammen. Narzissa rappelte sich auf, er wollte sie festhalten, war aber durch den Angriff auf seine Männlichkeit geschwächt, so konnte sie seine Hand weg schlagen, dabei kam sie mit den Fingernägeln über seine Wange. Es entstanden unschöne blutige Schrammen. Dann flitzte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Die anderen Todesser waren inzwischen geheilt und disapparierten. Cathrin bedankte sich gerade bei Lucius für die Katze und war dann verschwunden. Alecto, stütze ihren schwachen Bruder, Narzissa vermutete, sie wollten mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Hause. Bella und Rudolphus verließen gerade turtelnd, den leicht verzweifelten Rabastan, der immer noch versuchte Gibbons Mund zu öffnen. Narzissa gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Das wäre toll Narzissa, könntest du bitte mal seinen Oberkiefer festhalten? Mit Magie geht hier nichts mehr.", so schafften sie es tatsächlich Gibbons Mund aufzubekommen und ein paar Tropfen Trank rein zu geben. Ein wutentbrannter Dolohow stürmte in diesem Moment vorbei.

„Hitziges Temperament.", meine Rabastan nur und trug Gibbon zu einem Gästebett um ihn weiter zu behandeln.

„Seltsam, vorhin sah er noch nicht so blutig aus.", sagte eine kühle Stimme hinter Narzissa.

Sie drehte sich um, vor ihr stand Lucius Malfoy, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Narzissa war nicht entgangen, dass Lucius eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Dolohow hegte, deshalb entschied sie sich auch ihm zu sagen wer es getan hatte.

„Die Schrammen auf seinem Gesicht? Och das war ich.", meinte sie in fröhlichem Ton, setzte dann aber düster hinzu: „Hat er aber auch verdient!"

„Warum?", Lucius Stimme klang begierig, er wollte Dolohow schon lange eines Auswischen und wenn eine Gelegenheit kam, dann sollte er sie beim Schopfe packen. Lucius hatte eine ungute Vorahnung, über das was Narzissa gleich sagen würde. Immerhin hatte Dolohow, vorhin solche komischen Andeutungen gemacht. Von wegen er würde sich gleich noch den Abend versüßen und nach solchen Taten, wie er sie vollbracht habe, würde _sie_ nie nein sagen.

„Naja, er meinte wohl er müsste mich in deinem Gästezimmer nehmen, ob ich nun will oder nicht", Narzissa schaute etwas betreten zu Boden.

Sie hörte wie Lucius seufzte.

Dieses Arschloch von Dolohow, er hatte es doch tatsächlich versucht in seinem Haus eine Frau zum Sex zu zwingen. Lucius kochte innerlich vor Wut, er würde Dolohow schon noch zur Rede stellen. Immerhin hatte Lucius sich bereit erklärt, dass sein Haus als Auffangstation für fluchgeschädigte benutzt wird, aber nicht als Freudenhaus für Dolohow.

Irgendwie tat Lucius Narzissa extrem Leid, es war das zweite Mal an einem Tag, dass ihr etwas in seinem Haus zugestoßen war. Und das Schlimmste daran war, er, Lucius, hätte das zweite Missgeschick verhindern können. Er wusste zwar nicht wie weit Dolohow gegangen war, konnte sich aber vorstellen, dass es zu weit war. Mit diesen Gedanken ging er ohne sich zu verabschieden in sein Schlafgemach und legte sich hin.


	6. Halloweenparty

**_6. Halloweenparty_****_  
_**  
Noch eine Stunde und Narzissa wusste immer noch nicht, was sie denn nun anziehen sollte. Sie stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, nichts schien ihr passend zu sein. Immerhin ging sie zum ersten Mal als ein Gast auf Bellas Halloweenparty – und diese waren berühmt und berüchtigt.  
Wild, großartig und einzigartig, so hatte Bella ihrer kleinen Schwester mal das Wort Party erklärt. Damals war Narzissa noch zu klein gewesen um bei den „Großen" mitmachen zu dürfen, deshalb wollte sie heute einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen.  
Sie wusste ja nicht mehr wer alles kam.  
Bella und Rudolphus – das war klar, immerhin würde die Party in ihrem Haus stattfinden.  
Wer noch?  
Sie.  
Alecto? – Bestimmt! Sie war auch damals immer mit dabei gewesen.  
Ihr Bruder zog es da eher zu seinen eigenen Schulfreunden.  
Lucius würde bestimmt auch kommen, immerhin war er Rudolphus bester Freund.  
Bei dem Gedanken an Lucius verfiel Narzissa ins Grübeln, an dem Tag, wo sie in seinem Manor gewesen war, war er äußerst seltsam gewesen.  
Erst war sehr nett zu ihr und hatte sie getröstet, es tat ihm ehrlich Leid, was mit dem Irrwicht vorgefallen war.  
Dann, später am Abend, als die Sache mit Dolohow war, hatte sie einen ganz anderen Lucius erlebt. Er war der einzige dem sie gesagt hatte, was Dolohow mit ihr vorhatte. Aber seine Reaktion war mehr als seltsam gewesen. Er hatte aufgeseufzt und war dann plötzlich die Treppe hinauf gegangen.  
Aber andererseits, was hatte sie denn erwartet? Was hätte er den machen sollen? Dolohow nachlaufen und ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen? Oder, Narzissa in den Arm nehmen und trösten?  
Hatte sie dies vielleicht gehofft?  
Narzissa merkte, dass ihre Ohren ganz warm wurden, bei diesem Gedanken und schallt sie sich eine Närrin. Ein Mann, wie Lucius Malfoy, dem war es doch bestimmt egal was Dolohow mit ihr gemacht hatte, immerhin hatte er sie selbst danach gesehen – sie hatte nicht einen Kratzer davon getragen.  
Narzissa schob den Gedanken an Lucius beiseite und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kleiderschrank, langsam musste sie sich entscheiden.  
Sie wollte schließlich pünktlich sein.  
Gerade als sie sich eine graue Bluse nehmen wollte, pochte es an der Fensterscheibe.  
Draußen flatterte ein mächtiger Uhu auf und ab, er trug ein Paket.  
Hastig, öffnete Narzissa das Fenster.  
Der Uhu landete auf ihrem Schminktisch, lies das Paket fallen und flatterte auf ihre Schulter, wo er zufrieden schuhute.  
Narzissa hatte keine Ahnung wem diese Eule gehörte, noch wer ihr ein Paket schicken sollte. Sie gab dem Uhu einen Eulenkeks und er segelte aus dem Fenster.  
Nun galt Narzissas gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Paket, was könnte da wohl drin sein?  
Schnell und behutsam öffnete sie es.  
Und zum Vorschein kam – nein!  
NEIN, dass konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dachte sich Narzissa.  
In dem Paket lag das grüne Kleid, welches sie neulich bei Besenknecht anprobiert hatte.  
Damit war der Abend gerettet!  
Aber wer konnte es ihr geschickt haben? Eine durchaus interessante Frage, aber die Antwort musste warten, das Kleid war für Narzissa jetzt viel interessanter, sie zog es über und begutachtete ihre Erscheinung im Spiegel – es passte wie angegossen.  
Sie ging zum Schminktisch und steckte ihre langen blonden Haare hoch. Ein paar Strähnen blieben draußen, diese kringelten sich frech um ihre Ohren über Schulter hinunter bis zum Dekolletee. Sie trug ein wenig Make – up auf, u.a. grüner Lidschatten, dazu kamen noch silberne Ohrringe in Blattform und eine Kette mit einem kleinen Smaragden, es war kein echter, aber er sah zumindest so aus. An ihrem zierlichen Handgelenk lag eine feingliedrige silberne Uhr, diese trug sie eigentlich immer. Sie zog sich einen antrazihtfarbenen Sommermantel über, und über diesen einen schwarzen Umhang, immerhin war es draußen kein Sommer mehr.  
Sie wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, als ihr Blick auf ein Stück Pergament fiel, es lag halb unter ihrem Schminktisch.  
Sie hob es auf, es lag mit der unbeschriebenen Seite nach oben, es war sehr feines helles Pergament, teures Pergament – es konnte also nicht von ihr sein. Sie drehte es um. Es war mit einer sehr sauberen feingliedrigen und schwungvollen Handschrift beschrieben.

_Liebe Narzissa Black,___

_ich hoffe meine Eule kam noch rechtzeitig bei dir an.__  
__Sieh dieses kleine Präsent als eine Art Entschädigung für das, was neulich fast in meinem Haus passiert wäre.__  
__Falls du gerade überlegen solltest, ob du zu Bellatrixs und Rudolphus Party gehen solltest, sei beruhigt – Dolohow wird nicht dabei sein. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.___

_Lucius Malfoy___

_PS: Zieh das Kleid an!_

Ein Lächeln stahl sich über Narzissas Gesicht, dass war wirklich vortrefflich, es war ihm also doch nicht egal.  
Er hatte gerade ihren Abend gerettet.  
Ob Alecto und Cathrin Recht hatten, dass Lucius Malfoy etwas mehr von ihr, Narzissa Black, wollte?  
Nein! Er hatte sich dafür entschuldigt was geschehen war, die 60Galleonen für dieses Designerkleid, wären für Narzissa unbezahlbar gewesen, in ihrer jetzigen Situation, aber für ihn war es wohl etwas wie Brötchen kaufen.  
Erschrocken blickte Narzissa auf die – jetzt musste sie aber wirklich los!

Wenige Minuten später wurde Narzissa auch schon von Bella an der Hautür begrüßt.  
Sie überschüttete sie mit einem Wortschwall, Narzissa konnte ihr nicht wirklich folgen, es war einfach zu schnell. Sie verstand nur, dunkler Lord, Rudolphus, Neuigkeiten.

Sie gingen in die Diele und Narzissa legte Umhang und Mantel aus. Bella pfiff scharf durch die Zähne.  
„Zissy, du stielst mir die Show – ich wusste doch, warum ich dich nie zu meinen Partys eingeladen habe!", sie grinste, ein Zeichen dafür das sie es nicht ernst meinte.  
Bella selbst war aber auch eine Augenweide. Sie trug das Kleid welches ihr Narzissa verkauft hatte, ihre langen schwarzen Haare fielen seidig über ihre Schultern, die vorderen Haarsträhnen waren nach hinten hochgesteckt, damit sie nicht ins Gesicht fielen.

Dann gingen beide ins Wohnzimmer, es musste magisch vergrößert wurden sein, denn Narzissa hatte es viel kleiner in Erinnerung, im Kamin prasselte ein herrliches Feuer, ein Tisch stand an der Seite, die Hälfte von ihm war mit Flaschen überseht. An der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein Tisch mit mehren Stühlen, an ihm saßen Rudolphus und Voldemort im Gespräch vertieft.

Narzissa ging herüber und grüßte höfflich. Der dunkle Lord saß ganz entspannt und nippte an einem Glas. Er und Rudolphus mussten über etwas sehr schönes miteinander reden, denn sie unterhielten sich fast freundschaftlich.  
Voldemort musterte Narzissa  
„Na, hat dir deine Schwester schon die freudige Botschaft übertragen?", er blickte sich fragend an.  
„Nein. Welche freudige Botschaft?", Narzissa schaute von Voldemort zu Rudolphus, der auf einmal ganz selig lächelte und dann zu Belle, deren Ohren sich rosa färbten.  
„Nein noch nicht. Narzissa – Rudolphus und ich werden heiraten!", ihr Blick verlor sich verträumt in Rudolphus Augen.  
Narzissa gratulierte den beiden, dann folgte sie Bella in die Küche, wo diese genaustes zu erzählen begann.

Rudolphus hatte sie mit einem Sektfrühstück überrascht, dann waren sie spazieren gegangen und unten beim See, hatte er sich vor sie hingekniet und sie gefragt.  
Dies war die Kurzform, denn Bellas detallieter Bericht dauert fast eine halbe Stunde.  
Aber Narzissa musste schon zugeben, dass Rudolphus Heiratsantrag an Bellatrix sehr romantisch war.  
Schon bei der Verlobung hatte Rudolphus eine sehr weiche Seite gezeigt. Aber dies ist eine ganz andere Geschichte ;)

Als Bellatrix und Narzissa wieder aus der Küche kamen war Voldemort schon wieder unterwegs – nach Bella stand er nicht so auf Cocktailpartys.  
Dafür waren die anderen Gäste da.  
Alecto, Rabastan, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rockwood und Lucius Malfoy.  
Alecto trug einen hübschen magentafarbenen Umhang – stand ihr gut.  
Rabastan eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und einen Schwarzen Polunder, Walden Macnair einen schwarzen Umhang, darunter schimmerte eine Jeanshose.  
Rockwood war ähnlich gekleidet.  
Lucius war edel gekleidet wie immer, ein schwarzer Umhang über den Schultern, darunter eine Weste und ein schwarzes Hemd, seine Hose war ebenfalls schwarz. Seine Haarpracht lag ihm auf den Schultern.  
Alle Todesser drehten sich um und machten eine beeindruckte Miene, als sie Bellatrix und Narzissa sahen.

Lucius stellte zufrieden fest, das sein Paket noch rechtzeitig angekommen war. Das Kleid sah an Narzissa wirklich verboten gut aus.  
Auch was sie dazu kombiniert hatte, war nicht von schlechten Eltern und lies sie wie die Tochter eines reichen Vaters aussehen – das sie dies nicht wahr, sah Lucius sofort. Der Smaragd an ihrer Halskette war nicht echt. Er wusste durch Rudolphus was in der Familie Black vorgefallen war, daher nahm er dies für eine Entschuldigung, dass ihr jüngster weiblicher Spross Modeschmuck zu Designerkleid trug.  
Er sah wie sie in seine Richtung stumm das Wort „Danke" mit den Lippen formte.  
Er nickte nur kurz.  
Kluges Mädchen, sich nicht geräuschvoll bei ihm zu bedanken, wenn alle anwesend waren. Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen, ob er ihr nun eine Entschädigung geben sollte, oder nicht. Er hatte sich natürlich von seinen Hauselfen genauestens berichten lassen, worüber sich die Ladies unterhalten hatten, es hatte ihn doch überrascht was er da gehört hatte. Aber es schien nicht den Anschein zu machen, als ob Narzissa sich Cathrins und Alectos Worte besonders zu Herzen genommen hätte. Das war am Ende der ausschlaggebende Grund für die Schenkung gewesen.

Alle betraten das Wohnzimmer, Rudolphus lies durch seinen Hauselfen die Speisen auftragen. Es gab Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen, dazu gab es Rotwein. Auf den Gesichtern einiger Gäste konnte man Entsetzten über diese Zusammenstellung sehen, aber es schmeckte überraschend gut.   
Narzissa hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht zu viel zutrinken – immerhin wollte sie sich später noch an diesen Abend erinnern. Zwar wurde man von Rotwein nicht betrunken, aber Narzissa ahnte schon was noch kommen würde.

Beim Essen wurde über das Bella und Rudolphus Hochzeit gesprochen.  
Wann sollte sie stattfinden? – Wahrscheinlich im neuen Jahr.  
Wer würde eingeladen sein? – Natürlich alle!  
Wie die Feier ablaufen würde und so weiter.

Nachdem abgedeckt war, schenkte Rudolphus den Männern Feuerwhiskey ein. Alecto betätigte sich an der Bar und mixte ein paar herrliche fruchtige Cocktails für die Frauen. Natürlich durfte sie gleich noch 5 weitere für die Männer machen.

Nach einer Weile ging das Gespräch auf die alte Schulzeit zu, Narzissa konnte damit nicht viel anfangen, alle Anwesenden waren 4Jahre älter, abgesehen von Rabastan und Alecto, die waren nur 3Jahre älter. Trotzdem waren sie in den damaligen Zeiten schon mit dabei gewesen.  
So blieb Narzissa nicht viel mehr übrig als sich das Gespräch anzuhören, dabei musterte sie die Anwesenden. Der Tisch war quadratisch, sodass an jeder Seite zwei sitzen konnten. Direkt neben Narzissa saß Alecto, diese hatte erst sehr wenig getrunken, sie hatte beim Abendessen erzählt das sie nicht viel vertrug und das sie lieber nüchtern bleibe um weiter zu mixen. Links neben ihr saß Lucius, er schien nüchterner als Narzissa oder Alecto zu sein, die beide nur einen Cocktail und Rotwein getrunken hatten, dabei stand vor ihm ein Glas Feuerwhisky. Narzissa beobachtete ihn eine Weile, er nippte ein paar mal an seinem Glas, aber es schien als würde die Flüssigkeit nicht weniger werden, so als ob er absichtlich langsam trank. Innerlich musste sie grinsen, eine schlaue Taktik, eigentlich. Rockwood, gegenüber von Lucius, schien diese jedenfalls nicht zu benutzten er war sichtlich angeheitert, genau wie Macnair. Bellas Wangen waren leicht rosa vom Alkohol, dennoch sprach sie sehr beherrscht und normal, Rudolphus der neben Bella saß, schien dagegen schon mitgenommener. Neben Lucius stand Rabastan, er stand Rudolphus in nichts nach. Neben Rabastan hatte Platz genommen,   
Die Zeiger der Standuhr rückten auf 23Uhr zu – plötzlich sprang Bella auf.  
„Los kommt lass uns was spielen! Wie wäre es mit VEX? Ich habe so eine Probepackung bekommen!", sie holte blitzschnell ein paar Karten, mischte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Und erklärte die Grundregeln,  
„Damit nicht geschummelt wird, legen bitte alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Tisch. – Danke! Augustus, du bist der Älteste, also bist du der Vexator (Herausforderer), du ziehst ne Karte. Es gibt MAX, RAY, WHY und ACT Karten. Bei den MAX und RAY Karten muss du dir einen aussuchen, der würfelt dann und muss machen was bei der Zahl steht. Er bekommt die Karte wenn er es schafft und die Mehrheit zufrieden ist bekommt er die Karte und ist Vexator, wenn nicht muss die Karte zurück unter den Stapel. Bei den WHY Karten, würfelt der Vexator eine Frage und stellt sie an alle, der Spieler der sie beantworten kann bekommt die Karte und ist dann dran. Jeder Mitspieler muss einen Erklärungsvorschlag machen. Falls niemand das richtige errät, bekommt der Mitspieler die Karte, der die originellste Idee hat. Die ACT Karte, die der Vexator zieht gibt er an einen Mitspieler seiner Wahl weiter, dieser muss würfeln und den gewürfelten Begriff pantomimisch 60s lang darstellen. Wird der Begriff erraten, darf er die Karte behalten. Errät keiner etwas kommt die Karte wieder unter den Stapel und der Vexator ist dran. Wer am Ende die meisten Karten hat gewinnt!", sie setzte sich und Augustus zog die erste Karte.  
„Stopp!", rief Rabastan plötzlich, „ich brauch vorher noch einen Feuerwhiskey – ich kenne dieses Spiel!"  
Alecto schenkte ihm schnell ein, und auf seinen eindringlichen Blick hin, schenkte sie auch den anderen ein – alle tranken ihre Gläser aus. Die angefangene Flasche blieb auf dem Tisch.  
„Vex MAX. – Walden du hast die Ehre!" Augustus überfolg die Antworten und grinste gehässig, als Walden würfelte – 6.  
„Jemand aus der Runde darf dir ein Tattoo mit einem Stift auf den Arm malen!"  
„Ich mach das!", rief Narzissa, schnappte sich einen Stift und malte ihm einen kotzenden Gryffindorlöwen auf Oberarm. Er sah sehr realistisch aus – alle klatschten.  
Und Walden gewann die Karte.  
Er zog die nächste und bestimmte aus Rache Narzissa. Diese würfelte eine 3, es war ebenfalls eine MAX Karte  
„Haha – du musst dir vorstellen Lucius wäre ein Rosinienbrötchen, mach mal einen Werbespruch für ihn!", er konnte sich kaum halten vor lachen.  
Narzissa dachte angestrengt nach – Rosinenbrötchen mochte sie, aber einen Werbe Spruch, für Lucius, dass Rosinienbrötchen?  
„Ähm – Frisch und knackig, probieren sie noch heute die leckeren Rosinienbrötchen von dem Bäcker ihres Vertrauens – und sei ihnen ein himlischer Moment voller Fantasie gewährt!", oh mein Gott, was für ein Stuss, Narzissa wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken, aber die Tatsache, dass alle lachten, selbst Lucius machte es etwas erträglicher – schlimmere wäre es gwesen wenn niemand gelacht hätte. Sie zog eine neue Karte. Es war eine WHY Karte. Sie würfelte und las ihre Frage vor.  
„Für welche „tierische" Handlung kann man in Großbritannien mit einem Jahr Askaban bestraft werden?", sie blickte in die Runde.  
„Vielleicht wenn man Drachen hält?", überlegte Bella.  
„Quatsch das gibt viel länger", meine Lucius, „ich tippe auf schwarzmagische Geschöpfe halten!"  
„Es soll ne tierische Handlung sein, Luc", Rudolphus überlegte kurz, „Vielleicht wenn man versucht einen Auroren Gassi zuführen?"  
„Nee, bestimmt wenn man versucht ein Ei selbst auszubrüten von irgendso nem riesen Vieh", dieser Gedanke kam von Aelcto, wurde aber gleich von Walden zu nichte gemacht.  
„Ich denke mal, man versucht seine Briefkästen als Wachhunde zu verhexen?"  
„Ach, quark – man spannt ein Pegasus vor seinen fliegenden Besen", dies kam von Rabastan.  
„Ich bin dafür, das man versucht Hühner zum fliegen zu bringen.", meinte Augustus.  
Narzissa musste lachen, keine der Antworten war richtig, man bekam ein Jahr Askaban, wenn man den Hund eines Aurors anbellte, die wurden manchmal eingesetzt. Rudolphus Idee war die beste gewesen, also war er jetzt dran.  
Es war wieder eine WHY Karte. Die Frage war: „Wie kam die junge Hexe Mary Jakob 1914 mit zwei Taschentüchern zu Ruhm und Reichtum?"  
Diese Frage war schnell geklärt, da Lucius die richtige Antwort wusste.  
„Sie erfand den BH!"  
Auf die Frage, warum er dies so genau wusste, meinte er nur er lese halt viel.  
Das Spiel ging weiter, am lustigsten war Alectos Parkhausdarstellung, da es eine Mugglebrgriff war hatte die keine Ahnung was sie dort darstellt, sie glaubte doch tatsächlich ein Parkhaus sein eine Bratpfanne.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde VEX, waren die Karten aufgebraucht, Walden und Augustus schliefen bereits seelenruhig in einer Ecke.  
Da waren's nur noch 6. – aber auch an denen war der Alkoholpegel nicht gesunken. Rudolphus und Bella waren bereits in der dritten Strophe von „Alle meine Entchen". Als Alecto Flaschendrehen vorschlug.  
Lucius stellte die leere Flasche, indem er den Rest Feuerwhiskey in sein Glas kippte und dies austrank.

Sie setzten sich auf den Boden, im Kreis, Alecto drehte. Die Flasche zeigte auf Rabastan.  
„Pflicht!"  
„Okay, Bauchtanz!"  
Rudolphus machte irgendwelche komischen Bewegungen, sie erinnerten eher an triadisches Ballet, war aber sehr lustig mit anzusehen.  
Rabastan drehte und Bella war dran, diese musste erklären wie sich einen erotischen Abend vorstellt, anscheinend hatte die Rabastan nicht richtig verstanden. Sie sprang auf und zog Rudolphus aus dem Zimmer, ganz als ob sie sich jetzt einen erotischen Abend machen wollte.  
„Macht schon mal weiter!", grinste Rudolphus um hinausgehen.  
„Dürfte wohl länger dauern.", meine Rabastan und drehte erneut die Flasche.  
„Pflicht!", sagte Lucius.  
„Trink einen vollen Becher Feuerwhiskey auf EX!", befahl Rabastan. Lucius funkelte ihn böse an, nahm eines der großen Gläser und kippte die Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hinein. Er setzte an und kurz darauf war das Glas leer.  
Er nahm die Flasche und drehte. Sie zeigte auf Narzissa, diese war mittlerweile auch schon ziemlich rosa durch den Alkohol.  
„Du nimmst also Wahrheit", sagte er nachdem sie gewählt hatte, „gut – bist du noch Jungfrau?"  
„Ja.", sie wusste das es ihr nicht peinlich sein brauchte, aber irgendwie war es ihr doch ein wenig. Dass sie noch Jungfrau war, hieß nicht, dass sie keine Erfahrung mit dem anderen Geschlecht hatte. Narzissa nahm die Flasche und drehte sie, Alecto war an der Reihe, sie wählte Pflicht und sollte 13 Liegestütze machen – davon gelang ihr vielleicht eine.  
Sie drehte die Flasche, welche nun wiederum auf Narzissa zeigte. Diese wählte wieder Wahrheit.  
„Hehe, wat denknsten du übern Lucius?", Alecto grinste, da sie glaubte Narzissa sei in der Falle. Diese dachte das auch, aber dann kam ihr ein netter Gedanke.  
„Ich finde er ist ein Gentleman.", sagte sie und sah dabei mehr Lucius als Alecto an. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie würde ein Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen, aber das war bestimmt nur der Alkohol. Alecto sah aus als ob sie eine andre Antwort erwartet hätte, nickte aber und Narzissa drehte die Flasche. Rabastan musste mit Alecto eine Balletszene tanzen, es war von Anfang an vereinbar, dass man auch andere Leute mit in die Situation einbeziehen konnte.  
Narzissa wusste das die Rache bitter sein würde, aber zunächst musste Lucius beantworten was sein liebstes Spiel in seiner Kindheit war.  
Etwas kleinlaut erzählte er von einer Plüschschlange, die er überall mit hingenommen hatte, sie durfte sogar Besenfliegen.  
Die Flasche drehte sich und Alecto erzählte von ihrem ersten Kuss, es war Walden gewesen ;)  
Es kam so wie es kommt musste, als nächstes war Narzissa dran, unvorsichtig wie sie war wählte sie Pflicht. Eigentlich wollte Narzissa einer weiteren unangenehmen Frage über sie und Lucius entgehen, stattdessen offenbarte Alecto ihr mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, dass sie nun Lucius von seiner Oberbekleidung befreien dürfte und zwar mit Mund.  
Dieser gab einen undeutbaren Laut von sich, der sich weniger positiv anhörte.  
Narziss schluckte schwer, sie hatte die Befürchtung das Lucius ihr bei jeglichem Versuch eine runterhauen würde. Allerdings sollten sich ihre Befürchtungen nicht bewahrheiten, sie warf Alecto einen eisigen Blick zu und fixierte Lucius.  
Anscheinend hatte der Alkohol seine Wirkung getan, denn seine Züge schienen lockerer als sonst und nicht so streng und fassadenhaft. Er lächelte ein undeutbares Lächeln.  
Narzissa legte den Kopf schief und ging dann auf ihn zu.

Lucius war gespannt wie sie es anstellen wollte, ihm die Weste und das Hemd mit dem Mund auszuziehen. Er hatte Alectos Absichten schon bei ihrer Frage an Narzissa durchschaut, Alecto wollte anscheinend ihn mit Narzissa verkuppeln. Er musste zugeben, dass sie heute Abend besonders gut aussah, ihre langen makellosen Beine die in hochhackigen Schuhen steckten. Ihre blonden Haarsträhnen, welche um ihren Busen tanzten. Er hatte sich mehrfach bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass er eine von ihnen sein wollte.  
Doch dieser Gedanke resultierte aus reinem sexuellem Interesse, oder doch nicht? Zuviel Feuerwhisky um diese Frage jetzt zu beantworten.  
Es war erheiternd gewesen, wie Narzissa auf Alectos Frage hin geantwortet hatte, ihre Wangen waren dunkler geworden dabei, dennoch hatte sich getraut ihn anzusehen.  
Jetzt kam sie vorsichtig auf ihn zu und kniete sich hinter ihn.  
Er spürte ihren ungleichmäßigen Atemzüge an seinem Ohr, sie war aufgeregt oder unsicher?  
Lucius neigte kurz seinen Kopf als Zeichen, dass sie beginnen konnte.  
Narzissa senkte den Kopf und zog mit den Zähnen an seiner Weste.  
Er fühlte die leichte Berührung ihrer Zähne, durch sein Hemd, es kitzelte vielleicht ein wenig, aber nichts besonders.  
Dann war ihr Gesicht gegenüber von seinem, sie hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Lucius verspürte einen unheimlichen Drang seine Lippen auf die ihren zupressen, aber schon senkte sie ihren Blick.  
Lucius Hemd hatte 7 Knöpfe, der erste saß direkt auf seinem Schlüsselbein, während sie ihren Kopf neigte und ihre Lippen sich an den Knopf zuschaffen machten, atmete Lucius den Duft ihrer Haare ein, sie rochen so gut, ein wenig nach Kokosnuss.

Narzissa bebte innerlich vor Anspannung, sie hätte sich gedacht das Lucius sie so einfach auf seinen Schoß gelassen hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht wie sie den Mut für diese Handlung aufgebracht hatte, aber als kaum mehr als 20cm von seinem Gesicht entfernt war, hatte sie wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen. Irgendwie gab ihr dies den Anreiz weiter zu machen, den ersten Knopf hatte sie bereits geöffnet, sie hatte es sich viel schwerer vorgestellt einen Hemden mit dem Mund zu öffnen, aber sie stellte sich geschickt an.  
Lucius roch sehr gut, und beim zweiten Knopf berührte Narzissa versehentlich seine nackte Haut mit ihrer Zunge. Sie fühlte sich angenehm weich an und war mit vielen Haarchen bedeckt. Mit ihrer Nasenspitze zog Narzissa eine Linie zwischen die beiden Stoffenden. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, aber sie brauchte auch keine Augen um zu bemerken, dass Lucius Oberkörper nicht unansehnlich war. Sie fühlte es einfach durch ihre Nasenspitze. Sie öffnete den dritten und vierten Knopf, langsam find es ihr an Spaß zu machen, Lucius hielt ganz still, er atmete ruhig und hatte sich etwas zurück gelegt, damit Narzissa besser agieren konnte.

Lucius empfand diese Behandlung durch Narzissa sehr angenehm, ihre Nasenspitze war kalt und dies jagte ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Seiner Meinung nach war sie viel zu schnell. Sie war bereits bei seinem Bauchnabel angelangt, schon fast zärtlich umrundete sie ihn mit der Nasenspitze. Das war mehr als angenehm.  
Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste sie berühren, seine rechte Hand strich ihr ein paar lose Strähnchen hinters Ohr.  
Sie war mittlerweile an seinem Hosenbund angelangt, zupfte das Hemd mit den Zähnen aus dem Gürtel und öffnete den letzten Knopf.  
Narzissa hatte mit einem wohligen Schauder Lucius Hand an ihrem Ohr war genommen. Nun hatte sie auch den letzten Knopf geöffnet und war unsicher was sie nun tun sollte.  
Zunächst einmal wieder die Augen öffnen dann richtete sie sich langsam wieder auf.  
Ihr Blick viel auf die Stellen, wo sich Lucius nackte Haut sah. Es entsprach ihren tollkühnsten Träumen, einfach umwerfend.  
Nun war ihr Blick genau auf Lucius Augen gerichtet.   
In ihnen lag ein neuer, Narzissa fremder Ausdruck, etwas Weiches. Sie wollte sich gerade zu seiner Schulter hinunterbeugen, um ihm das Hemd mit den Zähnen ab zustreifen, als sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn spürte. Die gebot ihr weiterhin in diese tiefen graublauen Augen zusehen.  
Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe nährten sich ihre Gesichter einander, dann spürte Narzissa Lucius, die sich ganz langsam auf ihre legten.

Narzissa war leicht geschockt, sie hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich nüchtern und wünschte sich einen Feuerwhisky.  
Ihre Gedanken fingen an sich zu zerstreuen, als Lucius aus der bloßen Berührung, eine Bewegung zumachen. Ganz langsam fing er sie an zu küssen, es dauerte eine Weile bis Narzissa es aus ihrer Starre erwachte und den Kuss zaghaft erwiderte. Es löste ein warmes Glückgefühl in ihr aus.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Der große Lucius Malfoy, lässt sich von einer kleinen einfältigen Hexe verführen!", Narzissa und Lucius stoben auseinander, im Türrahmen stand eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt, den Zauberstab auf die beiden gerichtet.  
------------------------  
Na lebt ihr noch? Ich hoffe ihr habt zum lesen nicht solange gebraucht wie ich zum schreiben - 10h für die Pflichtaufgabe - wenn das nicht mind. ein Review wert ist zwinker bettel


	7. In der Falle

7. In der Falle

Die Person richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Alecto und Rabastan, die nicht minder entsetzt dreinblickten als Narzissa und Lucius, und beide fielen reglos zu Boden.  
Dann trat er schnellen Schrittes auf Narzissa und Lucius zu.  
Je näher die Gestalt kam, desto deutlicher wurde der Schnapsgeruch, den sie ausstrahlte.

Im Lichtschein einer Kerze hob sich das Gesicht von Antonin Dolohow ab.

Narzissa keuchte auf und kroch instinktiv rückwärts, schräg hinter Lucius.

Dolohow stand nun direkt vor den beiden, ein schiefes, widerliches Grinsen lag auf seinem bleichen Gesicht.  
„Hat die kleine Hexe Angst? Aber ihr großer starker Beschützer ist doch bei ihr?" Obwohl Dolohow erstaunlich viel Schnaps intus haben musste, sprach er doch verständlich.

Lucius Gedanken rasten. Er hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Noch heute Morgen war er wütend auf Dolohow gewesen, schon allein wegen der Sache mit dem Haus – Lucius hatte versucht, die Sache in einem Gespräch zu klären. Er wollte keine offene Feindschaft mit Dolohow – nicht wenn Dolohow so gut beim dunklen Lord stand. Lucius genoss einen großen Teil des Vertrauens des dunklen Lords – aber er konnte alles durch Dolohow verlieren.  
Dolohow hatte sich äußerst uneinsichtig gezeigt, und Lucius vorgeworfen, dass er Narzissa nur für sich haben wollte.  
Dass Dolohow nicht zur Party eingeladen war, war im Großen und Ganzen Rudolphus zu verdanken. Er war noch nie besonders von Dolohow angetan gewesen. Lucius wohl gesetzte Bemerkungen hatten den Rest getan.  
Lucius und Dolohow waren im Streit auseinander gegangen, keiner der beiden hatte vorher schon besonders große Sympathie für den anderen entwickelt. Aber jetzt war es anscheinend in offene Feindschaft ausgeartet.

Nun tobte Lucius innerlich, musste dieser Idiot von Dolohow denn ausgerechnet hier reinplatzen, in diesem Moment?  
Über die Situation, vor Dolohows Auftreten, wollte und konnte Lucius jetzt gar nicht nachdenken. Ihm war mehr als bewusst, dass er in einer extrem miserablen Lage war. Sein Zauberstab lag irgendwo auf dem Tisch, wegen des Spieles. Narzissas Zauberstab musste wohl auch dort sein.  
Dolohow schien in einer Verfassung zu sein, in der er alles Mögliche fertig bringen konnte.  
Das einzige, was Lucius, in dieser Situation tun konnte, war Haltung bewahren und sich um keinen Preis einschüchtern lassen.

Schon hatte dieser seinen Zauberstab erhoben und deutete auf Lucius. Dolohow trat noch einen Schritt näher.  
„Du dreckiger Bastard, lass gefälligst die Finger von meiner Braut!", Dolohows Gesicht wandte sich Lucius zu.  
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Narzissa dir gegenüber jemals entgegenkommend war. Also sprich nicht so, als wäre sie dein Eigentum.", in Lucius Stimme schwang kein Deut Angst mit. Im Gegenteil, er hörte sich so an, als ob er einen Zauberstab hatte und Dolohow keinen, dabei war es genau umgekehrt.  
Dolohow ließ seinen Stab merklich sinken.

Hinter Lucius atmete Narzissa innerlich erleichtert auf. Seine geistige Stärke schien ihr Kraft zu geben.

Dolohow sah die beiden verständnislos an und gab ein bedrohliches Knurren von sich.  
Dann, ohne weitere Vorwarnung, hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn erneut auf Lucius.  
„Sectumsempra!", drang aus Dolohows Mund und Lucius wurde zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr aufgeschlitzt.  
Diesmal war der Anblick aber noch schlimmer, da man durch sein offenes Hemd die aufgerissene Haut sehen konnte. Er keuchte und die Knie sackten ihm ein.  
Narzissa, der die Schreckensblässe im Gesicht stand, wollte ihn stützen, aber sie konnte nur seinen Fall verlangsamen.  
Durch einen Schlenker von Dolohows Zauberstab wurde Narzissa von Lucius weggerissen und krachte mit voller Wucht an die Wand.  
Durch den Aufprall wurde ihr leicht schwummerig, dieses Gefühl wurde aber sehr rasch verdrängt.  
Durch einen Schrei.  
Einen markerschütteren Schrei, voller Qual und Schmerz.  
Doch es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Schrei, es folgten weitere.  
Sie kamen von Lucius, der sich durch Dolohows Cruciatusfluch niedergestreckt, am Boden wand.

Dolohows Auftreten hatte Narzissa schreckliche Angst eingejagt, die Tatsache, dass weder sie noch Lucius einen Zauberstab griffbereit hatten, minderte dies nicht.  
Aber langsam schwappte diese Angst in grenzenlosen Hass um.  
Dolohow hatte gerade einem wunderschönen Moment ein viel zu schnelles Ende bereitet und nun wandte er auch noch IHREN Zauberspruch an!  
Nun gut, Severus Snape hatte ihn erfunden, aber sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihn den Todessern gezeigt hatte.  
Aber das war jetzt Nebensache, sie musste irgendwie Lucius helfen.  
Nur wie?  
Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab und Dolohow um Gnade anflehen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

Ein Geistesblitz durchschoss Narzissas Gedanken. Sie zog einen ihrer hochhackigen Schuhe aus und schleuderte ihn Dolohow direkt ins Gesicht.  
Sie wusste nicht wie sie stark sie ihn getroffen hatte, weder wo genau.  
Aber es musste verdammt wehgetan haben, denn Dolohow schrie auf und riss seine Hände vors Gesicht.  
Dies brachte die von Narzissa beabsichtigte Wirkung – als Dolohow den Zauberstab von Lucius abwendete, verlor der Fluch seine Wirkung.  
Narzissa hastete zu Lucius hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn.  
„Ist…ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie zaghaft, er atmete immer noch schwer und blutete weiterhin aus vielen Wunden.

Als Dolohows Fluch von ihm fiel – Lucius hatte keine Ahnung warum – klärten sich seine Sinne wieder.  
Es war nicht der erste Cruciatus, den Lucius abbekommen hatte, aber einer der intensivsten, wahrscheinlich durch den voran gestellten Sectumsemprafluch.  
Narzissa musste die Urheberin dafür sein, dass Dolohow die Hände auf sein Gesicht presste und wimmerte.  
Egal was sie getan hatte, er war ihr dankbar dafür.   
Aber was sie gerade tat, dass war einfach nur dumm. Es war doch jetzt völlig egal wie es ihm ging. Dolohow würde sich nicht lange, davon abhalten lassen und ihn weiter traktieren.  
„Was machst du da? Sieh zu , dass du einen Zauberstab auftreibst, damit ich diese Missgeburt von Dolohow zum Teufel jagen kann!", blaffte er sie an.  
Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was denn nun so falsch an seinem Tonfall gewesen sein könnte.  
Narzissa war bei seinen harten Worten sichtlich zusammen gezuckt und ihre Miene hatte sich ins Schmerzliche verzogen, dennoch lief sie geschwind zum Tisch und holte die beiden Zauberstäbe.  
Lucius heilte sich selbst und schmetterte Dolohow, mit einem unausgesprochenen Fluch, gegen die nächste Wand.  
Dabei wurden ihm die Hände vom Gesicht gerissen und man sah ein Blutrinnsal knapp über seinem linken Auge.

Narzissa hätte ihm also fast mit ihrem Schuh das Augenlicht genommen.  
Bevor Lucius einen weiteren Zauber ausführen konnte, flog die Tür auf und Rudolphus trat ins Zimmer.  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte er in drohendem Ton.

Sein Blick fiel auf den blutverschmierten Lucius, die kreidebleiche Narzissa, die Bewusstlosen und den an der Wand hängenden Dolohow.  
Rudolphus zählte eins und eins zusammen.  
Auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum Dolohow hier war, er spürte, dass dieses Schlamassel auf dessen Kappe ging.  
Er ging zu der Wand und baute sich vor Dolohow auf.  
Grade wollte er ihm die Meinung sagen, als seine Verlobte dazwischen fuhr.  
„Rudolphus, wo bleibst du denn so …AAH!", Bella war in der Tür erschienen und mitten im Satz griff sie sich panisch an den Linken Unterarm.  
Auch die anderen Todesser spürten das Brennen des Mals, doch schrien sie nicht.

Es war Voldemort. Er rief sie, sie alle. Und er hatte anscheinend keine Lust zu warten, da das Mal besonders stark brannte. Selbst die Bewusstlosen riss es aus dem Schlaf.

Bella sah alle Beteiligten ernst an, dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und im Nu hatten alle Todesserumhänge und Masken auf.  
Rudolphus hatte Dolohow per Zauberspruch gefesselt und packte ihn nun, um mit ihm Seite an Seite zu apparieren.

Narzissa blickte sich ein wenig verzweifelt um, in dieser Nacht folgten einfach zu viele Ereignisse aufeinander, viel zu schnell um sie zu verarbeiten.  
Narzissa brauchte jemanden der sie mitnahm, da sie das Dunkle Mal nicht besaß, konnte sie sich auch nicht auf die Aura des Lords konzentrieren und an seine Seite apparieren.  
Noch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, wurde ihr Oberarm umfasst und der Zustand des Apparierens setzte ein.


	8. Das Urteil

8. Das Urteil

Narzissa fand sich auf einer großen Lichtung wieder, ihr war noch etwas schwummrig, von dem plötzlichen Aparieren.  
Außerdem schmerzte ihr Oberarm, der Mann der sie gepackt hatte, hatte nicht gerade zimperlich zugefasst. Sie blickte zur Seite, um zusehen wer es war, aber derjenige hatte ihr bereits den Rücken zu gewandt – doch unter der Kapuze schimmerte platinblondes Haar.  
Lucius Malfoy.  
Noch ehe Narzissa einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, ertönte Voldemorts Stimme.  
„WAS ist hier los? Ich hatte eine private Unterredung mit meinem Treusten angeordnet, und dieser erschien nicht! Jetzt sehe ich ihn in euerer Mitte, zu nichts im Stande, in eurer Gewalt. Ich fordere eine Erklärung!", Narzissa hatte Voldemort noch nie so zornig erlebt, einigen Todessern in ihrer Nähe musste es ähnlich ergehen, denn sie wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie selbst wurde innerlich immer kleiner, da sie wusste, dass sie in die Sache direkt verwickelt war.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs, ließ Voldemort wieder Leben in Dolohows Glieder fahren. Mit einem Kopfnicken forderte er ihn auf zu berichten.  
Dolohow brauchte einige Augenblicke bis er sah wo er war und vor allem vor wem er stand.  
Als er anfing zu sprechen kamen die Worte eher stockend und unkontrolliert über seine Lippen.  
„Malfoy, … dieser… dieser – hat mich aufgehalten. Mir meine Schnecke aus-…weggenommen.-", Dolohow wollte fortfahren, aber der Lord unterbrach in unwirsch.  
„Lügner! Schweig!", zischte er ihn an, es war offensichtlich, dass Voldemort bereits die nötigen Informationen durch Legeliementik erhalten hatte.  
„Crucio!", Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf Dolohow, der sogleich unter markerschütternden Schreien zu Boden fiel und dort zu zucken anfing.

Für einen Augenblick Genugtuung umfing Narzissa, irgendwie Gerechtigkeit, dass Dolohow jetzt die gleichen Schmerzen tragen musste wie Lucius.  
Sie sah hinüber zu der Stelle wo Lucius stand, sein Blick war auf den schreienden Dolohow gerichtet, wie sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck war, konnte sie leider durch die Maske nicht sehen.  
Narzissa wandte sich ab, kurz darauf verstummte Dolohow. Der Lord hatte den Fluch von ihm genommen.  
Er beugte sich zu Dolohow hinunter und zischte ihm ins Ohr, allerdings war es auf der Lichtung nun so still, dass jeder es hören konnte.  
„Du ziehst den Alkohol meiner Gesellschaft vor und dringst in ein Haus von treuen Todessern ein? Das, ist alles andere als ich erwartet hatte, gerade von dir, Antonin! Dabei wollte ich dir heute einen großen ehrenvollen Auftrag geben, aber ich glaube du bist es nicht würdig!"  
Er wandte seinen kalten Blick von Dolohow ab und fixierte, mit einem ebenso kalten Blick, Narzissa.

Ihr Herz rutsche unter den Erdboden, so durchbohrend war der Blick des dunklen Lords.  
„Du, Weibsstück, streust Missgunst zwischen meine besten Männer. Crucio!"  
Narzissa schrie, sie konnte nicht anders, sie schrie sich buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib. Der Schmerz, was für ein Schmerz, er war überall in ihr. Noch nie hatte sie solche Schmerzen ertragen müssen, noch nie war sie Opfer des Cruciatus gewesen.  
Sie konnte nicht richtig denken, sie spürte nur den Schmerz und den Wunsch nach Erlösung.  
So plötzlich wie der starke Schmerz gekommen war, so hörte er auch auf. Allerdings spürte sie den Nachhall noch deutlich.

Voldemort würdigte Narzissa keines weiteren Blickes und schritt auf Lucius zu.  
„Lucius, gerade von dir hatte ich erwartet, dass du nichts gegen einen anderen Todesser ausspielen wirst. Schon gar nicht so etwas Minderwertiges wie ein Weib. Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet, da du bisher gute Arbeit geleistet hast. Du scheinst mir als sehr loyal. Ich werde das prüfen, doch vorher wirst du bezahlen. Crucio!"

Erneut wurde Lucius vom Cruciatusfluch niedergestreckt, doch diesmal war es aufgrund seiner bereits vorhandenen Verletzungen noch unerträglicher. Er schrie, er schrie die ganze Lichtung zusammen, genau wie Narzissa und Dolohow vor ihm.

Allerdings nahm Voldemort den Fluch wesentlich schneller von Lucius als von Narzissa oder Dolohow. Voldemort bedeutete ihm aufzustehen und stellte sich direkt vor hin.  
Beide Männer blickten sich stumm, aber tief in die Augen.  
Dann nickte Lucius und sagte laut und deutlich: „Ja Meister, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!"  
Voldemorts Lippen kräuselten sich.  
„Ich denke, dass war es Todesser. Ihr könnt gehen!", kaum ausgesprochen disapparierte er schon selbst.  
Darauf folgte eine Vielzahl von Plopps, die das Verschwinden anderer Todesser ankündigte.

Narzissa bemerkte nicht, dass Dolohow von zwei Todessern mitgenommen wurde, ihr Blick galt Lucius.  
Sie ging zum ihm hinüber, wollt ihn gerade ansprechen, ihn fragen ob sie einen Heilzauber gegen seine Wunden sprechen sollte, doch sein kaltes, grausames Lächeln, welches er ihr schenkte, ließ sie verstummen.  
Angstvoll sah sie ihn an. Er sagt nichts, sondern drehte sich um und disapparierte.

Verwirrte starte Narzissa auf den leeren Fleck vor ihr. Dann disapparierte sie selbst.

Also sie in ihrer Wohnstube stand, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren Mantel noch bei Bella hatte, sie würde ihn morgen holen gehen. Bella würde sie so oder so mit Fragen löchern und darauf hatte sie jetzt absolut keine Lust.  
-------------------------  
Preisfrage zum Abschluss: Was ist Voldys Lieblingswort?  
Na, wer hat eine Ahnung - Antworten bitte in Form eines Reviews abgeben ;)  
Special thx to Todesser Lucius Malfoy - Betata für dieses Kap.

Bis zum nächsten Mal


End file.
